


Bit Bang Theory

by littledoctor



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M!Silva, M/M, Minor Character Death, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Весь жизненный опыт Джеймса говорил, что, если 006 чем-то всерьез заинтересовался, жди беды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bit Bang Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574457) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Bond 2016 на ЗФБ 2016

I.

Весь жизненный опыт Джеймса говорил, что если 006 чем-то всерьез заинтересовался, жди беды.

— Не вижу ничего необычного, — подчеркнуто незаинтересованно сказал Джеймс, сделав вид, будто читает один из лежащих на столе отчетов. — Каждый новый М всегда приводил с собой своих людей.

— Ты что, совсем не слушаешь? — Нахмурился Алек, развалившийся в кресле напротив. — Он не своих людей привел. Он привел целый новый отдел. Предварительно полностью избавившись от старого.

Джеймс моргнул. Нынешний техотдел превратился в тень себя прежнего после отставки майора Бутройда, предыдущий Кью был в МИ-6 фигурой легендарной, но...

— Да, это, пожалуй, перебор.

— А все новые выглядят так, словно только что выпустились из университета, если вообще успели его закончить, — добавил Алек. — Манипенни сказала, все они по сути — хакеры.

— Ты слишком много времени тратишь на слухи, Алек.

— Новый Кью, — продолжил Алек, не обратив внимания на его слова, — просто восхитителен.

— Ага. — Вот откуда внезапный интерес к техслужбе. — Если он в твоем вкусе, значит, он молодой, темненький, симпатичный, и ты ему на фиг не сдался.

— Трудности меня только вдохновляют.

— Если ты сам не в состоянии сообразить, насколько нецелесообразно спать со своим квартирмейстером, я тем более тратить время не собираюсь. — Поддерживать хорошие отношения со старым Кью всегда было полезно для выживания. В лучшем случае это решало, кто получит последнюю модель прекрасного нового усовершенствованного спорткара, в худшем — что все полевое снаряжение будет работать так, как должно, без всяких «забавных» побочных эффектов. У прежнего Кью было весьма специфическое чувство юмора.

— Ты пессимист. Смотри, состаришься раньше времени, — парировал Алек, поднимаясь из кресла. — Приглашу его на ужин.

— Удачи.

— Кстати, — добавил Алек от дверей, будто бы только что вспомнив. — С тобой хотел поговорить М.

Засранец.

— И ты мне об этом только сейчас говоришь?

К тому моменту, когда он добежал до двери кабинета М, Джеймс успел слегка вспотеть. Сидящая за столом Манипенни изогнула бровь.

— Опаздываешь.

— 006, — сообщил Джеймс вместо ответа, и Манипенни, понимающе улыбнувшись, вернулась к компьютеру.

— Иди. М ждет.

Новый М его удивил. Джеймс, разумеется, видел фотографию в разосланном уведомлении, но снимок не шел ни в какое сравнение с оригиналом — в нем не было ни его кошачьей грации, ни расчетливого взгляда, ни острой как лезвие ножа улыбки. М был гладким и холеным, как пантера, готовящаяся к прыжку. Джеймс, получив приглашение сесть, вспомнил, что его новый начальник оказался первым агентом с двумя нулями, который умудрился дожить до официального пенсионного возраста; видимо, нынешнее назначение было неизбежно.

— 007. — М расположился в кресле с прежней скромной элегантностью.

— М.

— Я скучал по Лондону, — заметил М, с ироничной улыбкой глянув в сторону окна; Лондон облачился в свои обычные осенние одежды — обзор закрывали серые облака и промозглый туман.

— Должно быть, Гонконг был более дружелюбен.

— Десять лет — достаточный срок для проживания в одном месте, даже если это Гонконг. — М пожал одним плечом. — Но там интересно. Оживленней. Вы были там, я полагаю.

— Только по делам.

— Ах да, — согласился М с напускным безразличием человека, наверняка ознакомившегося с личными делами всех агентов с двумя нулями. — Скотч?

— Нет, благодарю. — Джеймс никогда не был любителем светских бесед, особенно в свое свободное время, к тому же старая М всегда переходила прямо к делу.

— Жаль. У меня тут отличный «Маккалан». — Из шкафа позади кресла М достал бутылку, стакан и налил себе щедрую порцию. — Хороший год. 1979. Один из ваших любимых, как я слышал.

— Не в рабочее время.

— Не смешиваете работу с удовольствиями? — Ленивая улыбка М слегка сбивала с толку, и Джеймс нахмурился.

— Только если это помогает делу.

— Все ради миссии, как я погляжу. Неплохо. — М сделал глоток, коротко провел розовым языком по краю стакана. — Но скучно.

— Но по-другому нельзя, — поправил его непонимающий Джеймс. — Вы же сами были агентом. Сэр.

Смех М застал его врасплох; это был глубокий лающий звук, не коснувшийся глаз, наполовину театральный, наполовину искренний. Джеймс чувствовал себя так, словно вокруг него кружит опасный хищник, оценивает его, и он не знал, насколько ему это по душе. Прежняя М была бухгалтером и с агентами с двумя нулями обращалась как с опасными, но ценными активами МИ-6, этот же...

— Никогда так не жил. Слишком... уныло. Жизнь коротка. Ей нужно наслаждаться.

— Я приму это к сведению, сэр, — вежливо согласился Джеймс, думая, как бы свернуть разговор. — У вас есть для меня работа?

— О, нет, просто хотел посмотреть, как обстоят дела у отдела агентов с двумя нулями, — протянул М. — И вы первый, кто меня не разочаровал.

— У остальных свои сильные стороны, — попытался вступиться Джейм. — 002 нет равных с огнестрельным оружием, и...

— Да, да, я в курсе, — прервал его М, сделав пренебрежительный жест стаканом со скотчем. — Вы не виноваты. Просто ваш отдел сам по себе... анахронизм. Большая часть Большой Игры сейчас идет в сети, среди цифр. Дестабилизировать режим? Проще простого. Поддержать местную экономику? Еще легче. С помощью компьютера можно сделать что угодно.

— Тогда зачем вам мы, сэр? — напрямую спросил Джеймс, прищурившись и поднимаясь из кресла вслед за вставшим М. Инстинкты заставляли его держаться с ним наравне, чувствуя в нем такого же опасного зверя. М обошел стол и встал рядом.

— О, уверен, от вас еще может быть польза. — М легонько погладил его по плечу, и Джеймс напрягся. — Приятно было познакомиться, Джеймс.

— Благодарю, сэр, — настороженно ответил Джеймс, на таком близком расстоянии распознав наконец, что значил темный блеск в глазах М — голод — и, несмотря на пробудившийся интерес, здравый смысл заставил его держать руки при себе. — Это все?

— Пока да. — М расслаблено улыбнулся и, опустошив стакан, оперся бедром о стол. — Будьте добры, позовите 008.

 

1.0.

При виде Кью, одетого в поразительно мерзкий горчично-коричневый кардиган, Тьяго застонал.

— Ты делаешь моим глазам больно.

— Знаю, — спокойно согласился Кью. — Считай это самозащитой.

— Когда это я тебе угрожал?

— Когда тебе скучно, ты трахаешь все мало-мальски симпатичное, что попадается тебе на глаза, независимо от того, двигается оно или нет, — так же невозмутимо парировал Кью. — Ты меня позвал за отчетом или просто хотел бесполезно убить мое время?

— Я ведь тебя и в Гонконг могу обратно отправить.

— О да, пожалуйста, отправь меня в Гонконг, где средний технический уровень выше, погода лучше, а про еду я просто промолчу. Я страшно расстроюсь.

— Лондон не так уж и плох, — попробовал возразить Тьяго, отлично понимая, насколько жалобно это звучит. Кью фыркнул.

— Назови хоть одну причину, почему здесь лучше, чем было там.

— Зарплата?

— Ах да, зарплата, — протянул Кью с глубокой незаинтересованностью человека, который может взломать счета любого банка мира еще до того, как выпьет первую утреннюю чашку чая.

— Хорошая компания?

— Что?

Тьяго расплылся в улыбке. На самом деле он жалел о своем необдуманном решении принять пост М в МИ-6, жалел ровно до тех пор, пока не познакомился с остальными агентами с двумя нулями. Приятно было порой повращаться в кругу себе подобных хищников — он и забыл, каково это, за время своей долгой резидентуры в Гонконге, где был единственным агентом с лицензией на убийство.

Не говоря уж о самом опасном псе Ее Величества, прекрасном коммандоре Джеймсе Бонде...bello.

Внимательно изучавший его Кью вдруг наморщил нос, словно догадавшись, что у него на уме. Умный мальчик.

— В смысле, тебе понравились здешние бойцовые псы? А я-то думал, ты это перерос.

— Мне понравился один из них.

— Который?

— Угадай.

Лицо Кью на мгновение стало отстраненным — его блестящие мозги обрабатывали возможные варианты, и Тьяго, ожидая ответа, нацедил себе еще виски, хотя бы затем, чтобы не смотреть на его ужасный свитер. Какое-то время спустя Кью вежливо сообщил:

— 007 похож на обезьяну.

Тьяго подавился виски.

— Не так уж он и плох.

— Вкус у тебя отсутствует напрочь. Так ты будешь слушать мой отчет или тебе его по почте послать?

— Ты приглянулся 006.

— А, ты про вторую блондинистую мартышку, — равнодушно ответил Кью, и Тьяго испытал прилив невольного сочувствия к Алеку Тревельяну. — Ну да.

— Давай отчет, — сдался Тьяго, улыбаясь. Насколько ему было известно, шансы заинтересовать Кью у чего-то, сделанного не из проводов или не набранного кодом, стремились к нулю, так что затея 006, хоть и была обречена на провал, обещала стать зрелищной.

— Существующая система безопасности никуда не годится. Технику заменять нужно всю, по возможности, перестроить и здание. Предыдущий техотдел, похоже, куда больше интересовался нелепыми игрушками вроде взрывающихся ручек и спрятанных в ботинки телефонов, чем чем-то действительно полезным в нынешних условиях. Мои люди проводят полную инвентаризацию, но я сомневаюсь, что мы что-нибудь оставим.

— Придется работать с тем, что есть, — возразил Тьяго. — Бюджет ограничен.

Кью, распахнув глаза, уставился на него с удивленным и оскорбленным видом.

— В Гонконге нас никто не ограничивал.

— Да, но, — заметил Тьяго, — в Гонконге я отвечал только перед М, и нам не грозили регулярные проверки. Можно было договориться. К тому же, техника там дешевле. С миру по нитке. Теперь мне приходиться отчитываться перед министром и парламентом, а они куда менее снисходительны.

— Давай вернемся домой, — предложил Кью. Мольба в его голосе была почти незаметна. — Ты же не думаешь, что от нас будет польза, если придется работать с тем мусором.

— Мы дома, — спокойно заметил Тьяго. — И тебе придется обойтись тем, что есть.

— Я ведь и уволиться могу, — прорычал Кью. — А лучше уволь пару агентов с двумя нулями и переведи их впечатляющие зарплаты в счет нашего отдела. От нас пользы будет больше, особенно с нормальным оборудованием.

— Не дразни меня. — Тьяго смягчился. — Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Как вариант, переправим сюда нашу аппаратуру из Гонконга.

— Вполне разумно, — секунду подумав, решил Кью. — Кстати, в нашей лаборатории стоят несколько роскошных машин. Можно продать их. У нас была неплохая техника, но она тоже местами устарела. Не помешает обновить.

— Это машины агентов с двумя нулями. — Шикарные, смертоносные машины были одним из самых светлых его воспоминаний о жизни агента.

Кью одарил его холодным взглядом.

— Что же, теперь им придется ограничиться более практичными игрушками. Если ты по-прежнему отказываешься прийти в себя и вернуться домой, вечером я пришлю тебе на почту список необходимого.

— Привыкай к Лондону, Бенджамин.

— Начинаю думать, что целью своей жизни ты поставил разрушить мою, — высокопарно произнес Кью и вышел; когда окружающая техника не дотягивала до его представлений о высшем классе, в нем просыпалась склонность к мелодраме.

Тьяго вздохнул и нацедил себе еще скотча. Наверное, стоило все-таки податься в злодеи. Жизнь была бы гораздо проще.

 

II.

Алек, когда дела шли не так, как бы ему того хотелось, имел свойство приобретать исключительно несчастный вид, поэтому сейчас Джеймс осторожно пробирался через руины бывшего техотдела в поисках его нового хозяина.

Долго искать не пришлось — Кью сидел в некотором подобии гнезда из хаотично нагроможденных мониторов, проводов и блоков, расставленных по временно принесенным скамейкам. Все это великолепие расположилось в недавно отстроенной внутри отдела стеклянной комнате цилиндрической формы. Вокруг Кью толпились его новые сотрудники, на вид такие же молодые или даже моложе его самого. Джеймс бросил взгляд на бегущий по монитору код и постучал костяшками по стеклу.

Кью поднял голову, нахмурился и неохотно поднялся со своего места, осторожно пробираясь к выходу. Дверь за ним с шипением закрылась. Значит, комната запечатана.

— Стерильная комната, — подтвердил Кью, подойдя к Джеймсу. — Чего вам, 007? Вас нет в плане на получение нового оборудования.

— Мило тут у вас.

— Это временно, — раздраженно заметил Кью. — У моего предшественника было весьма примитивное представление о технологиях. Мы только устраиваемся.

— Его технологии не раз спасали мне жизнь.

Кью равнодушно фыркнул.

— Если все пойдет как должно, необходимость в безрассудном риске отпадет сама собой. Возможно, мы вообще сможем отказаться от услуг агентов с двумя нулями.

Джеймс улыбнулся. Ядовитая самоуверенность Кью его умиляла.

— За это я бы выпил.

— Я не пью. Ужасная привычка. Ухудшает когнитивные функции. — Кью поправил очки и посмотрел на него, непривычно отстраненно, потом добавил. — Предлагаю сделку. Я сделаю то, чего хочешь ты, и поужинаю с 006. В обмен ты пообещаешь не спать с М.

Пораженный Джейм забыл, что хотел сказать, и неловко закашлялся.

— Что, прости?

— Он начинал жалеть о своем необдуманном решении сорваться с места и перевезти нас сюда, пока не встретил тебя. Однако если он поймет, что тебя ему не получить, ему станет скучно, и мы вернемся в Гонконг. Все в плюсе.

— Я и не собирался с ним спать, — прорычал Джеймс, незаметно оглядываясь и проверяя, слышал ли их кто-то из сотрудников.

— Ну разумеется. — Особой убежденности в голосе Кью не было. — Дам тебе подсказку. Каждый раз, когда тебя будут вызывать к нему в кабинет или вам придется встретиться в другом месте, надевай что-нибудь мерзкое. Для надежности одевайся во что-нибудь мерзкое постоянно. Не обязательно во что-то из ряда вон. Шейный платок из шотландки. Галстук в розовый горошек. Как вариант. Что-то с индийским огурцом. Флюоресцентная футболка. Носки в ромбик.

— Я... что? — Разговор принимал все более странные обороты.

— Сам увидишь. Попробуй. Пожалуй, тебя это даже позабавит. Меня забавляет.

— Если вам всем так ненавистен Лондон, почему он вообще согласился переехать?

— От скуки? — Кью пожал плечами. — Когда ему скучно, он делает глупости. Не знаю. Как бы там ни было, нам здесь не нравится.

— Так уезжайте, — сухо заметил Джеймс. — Вас никто не держит. Пусть М остается, если хочет. Ты же хакер, да? Тебе должно быть все равно, где находиться, если там есть интернет и хороший компьютер. Зачем тебе он?

— То есть, ты не заметил?

Джеймс нахмурился, потом посмотрел в сторону компьютера Кью. К уже имеющимся строкам кода добавлялись новые, хотя Кью...

— Это М?

 

— Он лучше, чем мы все, вместе взятые, или близок к этому, — коротко, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, заметил Кью. — Неужели ты думаешь, что мы стали бы работать на него ради денег, когда любой из нас может стать миллионером, совершив пару незаметных вылазок в швейцарскую банковскую систему?

— Ну...

— Украсть деньги из банка для М детские забавы, — продолжил Кью, проигнорировав его. — Он может научить нас свергать правительства. Управлять целыми экономиками. Владеть миром. Это куда интереснее, чем лишняя пара нулей на банковском счете.

— Это... — Джеймс замолк. Вопреки собственному желанию, он был впечатлен. Он-то думал, М — очередной бывший полевой агент, пытающийся ухватить местечко повыше, пока еще есть силы и пускают в МИ-6.

— Тихо. — Кью рассеянно погладил его по руке. — Передай 006, что я зайду после работы и надеюсь, что он выберет что-нибудь поприличнее. Желательно с японской кухней. А пока, надеюсь, ты тоже сдержишь свою часть уговора.

— В клеточку, говоришь? — Алек с ним никогда не расплатится.

 

2.0.

— Ты что-то сказал Джеймсу? — спросил Тьяго, когда Кью показывал новую оружейную. Ремонт на этаже был почти закончен, стерильная комната из крохотного цилиндра превратилась в широкий коридор, растянувшийся на половину помещения с платформой для Кью рядом с центральным монитором. MANDALA, визуальное воплощение кода, которое уже синхронизировали с основной системой МИ-6, подмигнула Тьяго.

— Разве я на такое способен?

— Я думаю, да. — Тьяго потер глаза. — Знаешь, что на нем сегодня было надето? Галстук в сине-оранжевую клетку!

— Разве оранжевый сейчас не в моде? — На самом Кью, заметил расстроенный Тьяго, были красные конверсы в полосочку. В полосочку! — Я работаю над расположением камер наблюдения...

— Мы не уедем из Лондона, Бенджамин.

— Да, вы объяснили это очень доходчиво, мистер Родригез. — Кью снял со стены новехонький блестящий «вальтер». — Наша первая разработка. Реагирует на отпечатки пальцев. Запрограммирован на владельца.

— Не очень-то оригинально.

Кью одарил его недовольным взглядом.

— У меня нет денег на оригинальность.

— Как прошло свидание с 006? — в отместку поинтересовался Тьяго, с удовольствием наблюдая, как исказилось лицо Кью. Впрочем, до ответа тот не снизошел, вместо этого забрав из коробки на полке очередной гаджет.

— Маячок на случай неприятностей. Широкочастотное радио. — Кью протянул крохотный серебряный коробок.

Тяьго закатил глаза.

— О, радио. Как неожиданно и ново.

— Если засунуть его тебе в глотку, хватит и его, — процедил Кью, и Тьяго, больше по привычке, похабно оскалился.

— Есть куда более приятные вещи, которые... пластмассовые часы? Серьезно?

Кью опустил задранный рукав на место, скрывая исключительно уродливые розовые пластиковые часы. Тьяго застонал. У него начиналась мигрень.

— Знаешь, удивительно, как никто из диктаторов, с которыми тебе приходилось пересекаться, не догадался ослепить тебя куском шотландки.

— Только ты то и дело пользуешься моими слабостями, — огрызнулся Тьяго и поправился: — Вернее, уже не только ты.

— Бедный. — В этот раз Кью действительно ухмыльнулся. Сукин сын. — Насколько тебя еще хватит, М? Сколько ты сможешь плясать под дудку министров и аристократов? Работать, подстраиваясь под чужие сроки?

— Возвращайся к работе, — прорычал Тьяго. — Нам еще нужно разобраться с Газой.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — ехидно ответил Кью и, провожаемый недовольным взглядом Тьяго, отправился обратно к своей платформе. Когда-нибудь он все-таки отомстит мальчишке.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой выясняется, что компьютерные игры — неплохая подготовка для того, кто хочет сделать карьеру в шпионаже.

III.

Старая М, увидев на гравийной дорожке, ведущей к ее новому дому в Сассексе, Джеймса Бонда, совершенно не удивилась. Повернувшись обратно к клумбам, она продолжила поливать азалии.

— Вы не должны знать этот адрес, 007.

— Рад, что у вас все хорошо, мэм.

— Я бы обязательно о вас доложила, если бы не знала, что Тьяго это только позабавит, — сухо заметила М. — Кстати, как он?

— Он... — Джеймс замолк, ища подходящее слово. Сказать «в порядке» — значило соврать, а врать М у него никогда не получалось, чутье у той было как у гончей, и в ответных мерах она себя ничем не ограничивала. «Скучает» — слишком близко к правде, не говоря уж о том, что, теоретически, Джеймс обязан был проявить некоторую верность новому начальству, каким бы странным оно ему не казалось.

— Хорошо, что твои инстинкты все еще при тебе, — подытожила М, вздохнула и осторожно опустила лейку. — Раз уж ты проделал такой долгий путь, чтобы поговорить, пойдем, я налью тебе чаю.

— Да, мэм.

Дом оказался маленьким, теплым и уютным, ничего общего с подчеркнутой элегантностью Итон Сквер — и очень обжитым, пожалуй, даже слишком. Все было на своих местах, словно М жила здесь долгие годы. Ничто не напоминало о той крепости, которой были ее предыдущие апартаменты. Должность давала М право на пожизненную охрану, вспомнил Джеймс, но она от нее отказалась. Это никого не удивило — видимо, М решила, что лучшая безопасность в забвении.

— Садись. — М махнула в сторону кресла рядом с кухонной стойкой и поставила чайник на огонь. — Он привел мальчиков с собой?

— Теперь они новый техотдел.

— Ну еще бы. — М прислонилась к шкафу, скрестила руки на платье. — Тьяго — блестящий агент, 007. М из него тоже выйдет блестящий, если только ему не станет скучно.

— Кью упоминал, что Тьяго делает глупости, когда скучает.

— И это правда. — М перевела взгляд на чайник, словно пытаясь что-то решить, и наконец выпрямилась. — Он был приписан как агент с двумя нулями ко мне, когда я была главой гонконгского отделения. С заданиями он справлялся идеально, проблемы возникали в промежутках между миссиями. Мы всегда подозревали, что он... злоупотребляет своими талантами в области технологий. А потом узнали, что он влезал в китайскую правительственную сеть просто потехи ради. Он, конечно, не оставлял следов, которые могли бы привести к МИ-6, но китайцы всегда были подозрительны, а близилась передача Гонконга под их юрисдикцию. Передо мной встал выбор — пойти на сделку с моим китайским коллегой, сдать Тьяго в обмен на мир и нескольких полевых агентов, пойманных за время нашего пребывания там, или же предупредить Тьяго об опасности и больше ничего не предпринимать, поставив под угрозу годы дипломатической работы в регионе.

 

— И вы выбрали последнее? Невероятно. — Прежняя М всегда производила на Джеймса впечатление в первую очередь экономиста — она взвешивала риски, а не руководствовалась эмоциями. Порой он задумывался, не потому ли это, что она стала первой женщиной на этой должности: она не могла позволить себе излишнюю жалость.

— Обменять лучшего агента, которого я когда-либо встречала, на шестерых, чье прикрытие давно было раскрыто, и, вероятнее всего, едва живых после китайского гостеприимства, и ничем не подкрепленное обещание мира? Разумеется, нет. Я предупредила Тьяго и следующие несколько месяцев из шкуры лезла, чтобы передача прошла нормально. После нее я решила, что Тьяго пора сменить сферу деятельности. Найти что-то более интересное. Поэтому я натравила его на таких же, как он.

— Таких, как он?

— Других хакеров. Таких же одаренных, обычно молодых мальчиков со всего света, не питавших ничего, кроме отвращения, к власти и общественным ограничениям. Я видела, какую опасность они представляют. Безликий враг, угроза национальной безопасности и всей экономической структуре просто потому, что им это ничего не стоит.

— Кью и остальные, — произнес Джеймс, моргнув.

— Большинство можно было спугнуть или обезвредить...тем или иным способом. Но ваш новый Кью и его друзья, называвшиеся OUTIS, были лучшими в той среде и имели опасное хобби — они взламывали государственные системы безопасности просто чтобы посмотреть, получится ли, крали коды, доступ к дипломатическим каналам, делали все, что казалось им забавным. И вместо того, чтобы спрятаться от устроенной Тьяго кампании, они решили бороться. На редкость глупое решение, Тьяго был на голову сильнее и в конечном счете загнал всех в угол. Я велела ему их пристрелить. Он отказался.

— Неужели?

— Я была удивлена не меньше тебя. Тьяго никогда раньше не нарушал прямой приказ. Я пригрозила дисциплинарным взысканием. Полным раскрытием. Он сказал — «Попробуй». Мы поспорили, и он уговорил меня дать ему отсрочку. — Как оказалось, — М подошла к начавшему посвистывать чайнику. — Тьяго снова был прав. Он вошел к ним в камеру злейшим врагом, а вышел героем.

— Они ему исключительно преданы. — Несмотря на все стычки между новыми Кью и М, после всего увиденного Джеймс в этом не сомневался.

— И гораздо более опасны, чем до встречи с ним. Молока?

— Нет, благодарю, мэм. — М разлила чай в чашки, добавила в свою немного сахара. — Вы оставили на него Гонконг.

— Да. Мне показалось, что поддержание порядка в регионе — и слежка за его новыми неуправляемыми протеже — займут его настолько, что у него не останется времени на глупости. К тому же, я всегда собиралась рекомендовать его на место М после того, как уйду сама, а работа в Гонконге шла на пользу его резюме.

Джеймс изогнул бровь.

— А вот это меня удивляет. Вы сами сказали, Тьяго опасен, когда скучает.

— Тьяго всегда опасен, — поправила М. — Вы все опасны, это заложено в самой природе агентов с двумя нулями. Но да, если Тьяго захочет погрузить мир в хаос, ему это будет сделать куда проще. Я всего лишь искала способ направить его энергию в нужное нам русло.

— Но теперь, если он решит устроить мировой пожар, у него для этого еще больше возможностей.

— Верно. — М отпила из чашки. — Именно поэтому я рекомендовала его на роль М. Сейчас он не только держит всю власть в своих руках, он еще и на виду. Если он оступится, тебе будет гораздо легче его остановить. Пусть все так и остается.

Джеймс сухо улыбнулся, поднес к губам чашку.

— Мне казалось, мэм, вы больше не обладаете правом отдавать мне приказы.

— Это не приказ. — М одарила его холодным взглядом. — Это насущная необходимость. Не спускай с него глаз.

 

3.0.

Возможность посмотреть на 007 в работе предоставилась очень скоро. Ничего сверхвыдающегося, по мнению Тьяго, обычная кража суперсекретных чертежей, однако спутники, которыми управлял Кью, давали четкую картину, и наблюдать, как Бонд, оставляя за собой руины, несется на мотоцикле по Белграду, было весьма захватывающе. Не говоря уж о том, что в темно-синем костюме от Тома Форда Джеймс выглядел просто...

— Сэр, — пробормотал позади него Кью, со своей платформы координировавший работу спутников и поправлявший в нужную сторону движение в Белграде. — Дозволено ли мне заметить, что если ваше вожделение станет еще более ощутимо, МАНДАЛУ может закоротить?

— Цель поворачивает направо, — Тьяго пропустил ядовитое замечание мимо ушей. — Кью, останови савский трамвай на перекрестке.

— Джон, код. Алекс, матрицу. — Кью коротко глянул назад, на один из мониторов, передающих изображение со спутника, и снова повернулся к экрану комьютера. — По вашей команде, М.

— Давай. — На мониторе красный трамвай резко остановился, повергнув дорожное движение в хаос. — 007, ваша цель собирается повернуть налево. Мы перекрыли центральную улицу.

— Я его вижу, — донесся через переговорное устройство спокойный и собранный голос Бонда.

— Мы перекроем ему дорогу. Хм. Взрыв газа? Нет, можем повредить носитель. Устроить перегрузку местной электросети?

— Осуществимо, но повлечет за собой те же проблемы, — вмешался Кью.

— Хм. У него на пути стройка. Проверь, нет ли у какого-нибудь из экскаваторов удаленного управления.

— У двух.

— Переключи на нас. Отдай ручной контроль Карлу и Сэму. Заблокируйте улицу.

 

Пальцы Кью залетали по клавиатуре. Он на мгновение нахмурился, а потом смех и улюлюканье остальных возвестили о том, что затея удалась.

— Получилось. Даю изображение с наружной камеры. Веселитесь, парни.

На экране два экскаватора неторопливо двинулись со стройки и величаво вползли на трассу под крики ничего не понимающих водителей. Цель, застигнутая врасплох, попыталась увернуться, но вместо этого врезалась в одну из тормозящих машин, влетев в заднее стекло.

— Отличная работа. Снять контроль над матрицей, убрать следы. — Тьяго расслабился. — Забирайте чертежи и уходите к месту эвакуации, 007.

— Слушаюсь, сэр. — Ему показалось, или в голосе 007 действительно слышалась настороженность? Однако Джеймс остановился, слез с мотоцикла и ловко обшарил дергающееся тело своей жертвы. Достав флэшку, он снова сел на мотоцикл и растворился среди машин.

Кью протянул руку и отключил передачу со спутников.

— На это способен любой полевой агент.

— Могли возникнуть осложнения. Кроме того, уровень секретности требовал привлечения агента с двумя нулями.

— Цепные псы бросятся на кого угодно, — лениво заметил Кью. Парни с его «Фермы» с любопытством глазели то на одного, то на другого. — Тем более на незнакомого им хозяина.

— А еще их надо выгуливать, иначе они погрызут мебель, — парировал Тьяго, но хмыкнул, когда Кью в ответ возвел очи горе.

Стоило признать, Тьяго скучал по подобной работе. В последнее время в Гонконге было относительно тихо, по крайней мере, в отношении того, чего не могли бы решить Кью и его команда — в конце концов, теоретически после передачи города под китайскую юрисдикцию МИ-6 не имела права проводить там свои операции. В основном их задачи сводились к наблюдению за регионом и помощи тем случайным агентам, которые проходили Гонконг транзитом по своим делам.

На деле они взяли на себя оборону — и нападение — на растущие как на дрожжах банды безымянных хакеров. Со стороны старой М поставить их на эту роль было просто блестящим тактическим шагом. Это оказалось куда более интересным занятием, чем свержение диктаторов, где враг был заранее известен, как правило, не скрывался, и жил в окружении вещей, которые, применив определенную изобретательность, ничего не стоило дистанционно взорвать.

И все же, хотя Тьяго и не хотел бы вернуться к полноценной полевой работе, подобное ведение миссий выглядело многообещающим. Даже мальчики из «Фермы» Кью, циничные не по возрасту, кажется, были в восторге от первого опыта координирования сверх-секретных миссий, а самого Кью, как он ни пытался состроить привычную недовольную физиономию, явно тянуло улыбнуться.

— Тебе понравилось, — самодовольно заметил Тьяго.

— Играть в «Grand Theft Auto» было куда веселей, — огрызнулся Кью, не глядя, впрочем, ему в глаза. МАНДАЛА переключилась в обычный режим — на мониторе вслед за движением его пальцев по клавиатуре свивался код.

— Возможно, обычная полевая работа и не требует подобного сопровождения. — Тьяго пропустил его слова мимо ушей. — Но, полагаю, если увеличить команду, мы свершим революцию в работе агентов с двумя нулями. Как минимум, сделаем ее более эффективной.

— Если только там, куда их пошлют, будет соответствующая инфраструктура и спутниковое покрытие.

— Что ж. — Тьяго поднял плечо. — Там, где их нет, им придется полагаться на твои исключительно скучные игрушки.

Кью одарил его коротким недовольным взглядом и снова повернулся к монитору.

— А чего ты от меня хотел с таким бюджетом, М? Игрушечных пистолетиков на пружинной тяге, стреляющих полониевыми пулями? Хотя погоди, у нас же больше нет денег на полоний. Придется обойтись обычными.

— Я не имел в виду ничего плохого — сухо заметил Тьяго, примирительно поднимая руки вверх. — Практичность и неброскость — это здорово.

Какое-то время Кью пялился на него с подозрением, пытаясь решить, шутит тот ли нет, потом вздохнул.

— Для нашего следующего... фокуса, — язвительно начал он. — Я хотел разобрать пару айфонов и айпадов-мини. Полагаю, мы можем придумать что-нибудь полезное для полевой работы. И, прежде чем ты спросишь, нет, никаких крюков или встроенных лазеров в них не будет.

— Лазеры всегда могут пригодиться, — невинно заметил Тьяго.

— Почему бы тебе не сходить повыпендриваться перед министром? — зарычал Кью. — Заодно попросишь у нее денег.

— Не зацикливайся. — Тьяго протянул было руку, собираясь похлопать его по плечу, и вздрогнул — Кью почти лениво закатал рукав и хмыкнул, увидев, как Тьяго замер. Подкладка в цветочек? Серьезно?

Когда-нибудь, когда у него появится свободное время, Тьяго лично прикончит Пола Смита.

 

IV.

Обратный полет обошелся без приключений, но Джеймс так вымотался, что по МИ-6 шел, едва волоча ноги. В кармане у него лежала та самая флэшка. Дойдя до техотдела, он помедлил, заметив, что Кью занят: на большом мониторе отображались данные с очередного спутника, а сам он, сидя в наушниках, то следил за происходящим на мониторе, то что-то печатал на лэптопе.

Значит, еще один агент с двумя нулями. Джеймс отступил назад, не желая мешать, особенно после того, как, вглядевшись, узнал в пробирающемся по улицам оперативнике Алека. Похоже, тот был в Стамбуле. Один из сотрудников Кью уставился на него, недоумевающе моргнул и что-то набрал на клавиатуре. Кью дернул головой, посмотрел в его сторону и знаком велел подойти.

Стоило Джеймсу приблизиться, Кью стащил с себя наушники и сунул их ему в руки.

— Давай флэшку. — Кью выхватил накопитель из протянутой руки и прорычал: — Я пойду поговорю с М. А ты займись 006 и его дурацкими потугами на флирт. Его нужно провести по городу до объекта. Вот он. Видишь? Отлично.

Джеймс с мольбой покосился на остальных, надеясь на помощь, но те сделали вид, что его не существует. Кью ушел, и Джеймс, вздохнув, нацепил наушники.

— Так вот, — протянул Алек, явно не в курсе замены. — Я тут подумал, когда я вернусь, мы могли бы...

— Да? — сухо поинтересовался Джеймс.

После короткого молчания Алек вздохнул.

— Иди на хуй, Джеймс.

— Не могу. Я вызвался помочь. Сверни налево, потом через пятьдесят метров направо.

— Я знаю, куда идти, — оскорбленно пробормотал Алек. — Я тут месяц жил, помнишь? Куда делся Кью?

— Ушел к М. Прости, что разочаровал.

Алек выдохнул.

— И ты иди куда-нибудь сходи. Мне твоя помощь не нужна.

— Какое у тебя задание?

— Гоняюсь за одним слухом, — уклончиво ответил Алек. — У меня тут не самое защищенное место.

— Понял. — Кивнул Джеймс и услужливо добавил: — Ты сейчас врежешься в мотоцикл.

— Сам вижу. Ты одним только разговором сбиваешь мне весь настрой. Кью еще не вернулся?

— Нет.

— Ладно. — На мониторе Алек подошел к бесхозному мотоциклу и завел мотор, не обратив внимания даже на появившегося хозяина, который что-то с ужасом выкрикивал и махал руками. — Значит, пора заканчивать.

— Я так и думал, что ты тянешь время. В изобретательности тебе не откажешь.

— Иди на хер, Джеймс. — Алек влился в движение по главной дороге и направился к нужному зданию, ловко лавируя между легковушками и грузовиками. Изображение с крупного плана переключилось на общий вид, повинуясь команде кого-то из «Фермы». — Как поездка?

— Полна приключений. — К моменту приземления в Хитроу Джеймс успел более-менее смириться с тем, как теперь обстояли дела. Впрочем, агенты с двумя нулями всегда хорошо приспосабливались. Если так выглядело будущее шпионажа, что ж, Джеймсу придется привыкнуть.

— Слышал. Манипенни рассказала. — В голосе Алека слышалось сочувствие. — Дивный новый мир, а?

— Дивный новый мир, — отозвался Джеймс, снова сполна почувствовав свой возраст. Алек проскользнул между двух заляпанных грязью машин. — На этой скорости ты не успеешь под светофор.

— Ради Бога, заткнись.

Вернувшись, Кью застал переругивающихся Джеймса и Алека. Алек кружил вокруг закрытого комплекса, пытаясь найти место, где можно проникнуть внутрь.

— О, да Боже мой! — Кью раздраженно вдавил интерком, повернул к себе монитор. — 006, в минуте позади вас вход для техслужб. Сейчас я его открою.

— Ты вернулся! — явственно обрадовался Алек. — Я тебя люблю. Я тебе говорил, что я тебя люблю?

— Не забивайте эфир болтовней, 006. 007, М собирается на Даунинг Стрит. Когда вернется, хочет услышать от вас отчет об операции.

— Благодарю. — Джеймс кивнул. На приближенном изображении со спутника было видно, как открывается дверь и Алек проскальзывает внутрь. Кью нахмурился, поправил очки и изображение переключилось на общий план здания в виде инфракрасной карты.

— Выключаю камеры безопасности. К вам движутся охранники, четверо, время прибытия — пять минут. Идите прямо по коридору, до первого поворота налево. Там должна быть черновая лестница.

Дивный новый мир, подумал Джеймс, глядя, как Алек подчиняется указаниям.

 

4.0.

Вошедший в его кабинет 007 выглядел очаровательно взъерошенным и уставшим — похоже, он так и остался ждать в МИ-6, вместо того, чтобы поехать домой.

— М.

— Прекрасная работа, 007. — Тьяго прошел мимо Джеймса, бросил папку с Даунинг Стрит на стол. 007 отправится отдыхать: 002 вполне может заняться поиском и извлечением.

— Мне почти не пришлось ничего делать, — ровно заметил 007, но когда Тьяго поднял на него глаза, в его лице невозможно было ничего прочитать.

— По-моему, вы недооцениваете свой вклад.

— Забрать объект мог любой полевой агент.

— Мне нужно было посмотреть, на что вы способны.

— При всем уважении, — с тем же спокойствием заметил Джеймс. — На что я способен, вы могли узнать из моего личного дела.

— Считай это экспериментом. — Тьяго пожал плечами. — Кью и его команда никогда раньше не вели такую масштабную полевую операцию, только миссии помельче. Логично было взять оперативника, который смог бы завершить ее самостоятельно, если бы они не справились.

Лесть работала даже на старых агентах с больным самолюбием: это не слишком бросалось в глаза, но Тьяго почувствовал, что Джеймс расслабился.

— Они справились. Они справятся с чем угодно. Они — сила, с которой придется считаться.

— Доверюсь вашему мнению. Они будут рады. — Тьяго оперся бедром о стол, скрестил руки на груди. — Попрактиковавшись, полагаю, «Ферма» будет способна вести подобного подобного рода операции без дополнительной помощи. В некоторых обстоятельствах это может оказаться полезным, как считаете?

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Возможно.

— Я не собираюсь закрывать программу агентов с двумя нулями. — Тьяго старался говорить мягко, успокаивающе, попутно исподтишка разглядывая Джеймса. Тот, кажется, расслабился и не готовил никаких неприятных... сюрпризов. Заманчиво. Очень заманчиво. — Честное слово.

— Я и не думал, что вы нас закроете. — Джеймс вновь насторожился, стоило Тьяго подойти ближе. — Это все? Письменный отчет уже у Манипенни.

— Быстро работаете. Это хорошо. — Джеймс не отодвинулся, и Тьяго лукаво улыбнулся. Он видел притаившегося внутри него зверя, выжидающего, наблюдающего за ним с открытым любопытством. Когда дают такой шанс, разве можно не рискнуть? Тьяго никогда не понимал, зачем себя в чем-то ограничивать. — Вы произвели на меня впечатление.

— Вы мне льстите, — не согласился Джеймс, однако тихо втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда Тьяго потянулся к нему, положил ладонь на щеку и...

И вскрикнул, потому что внезапно включившийся над их головами разбрызгиватель пожарной сигнализации окатил обоих холодной водой. Джеймс дернулся назад и потянулся было за пистолетом, но тут же опомнился и просто отошел в сторону. Вода выключилась так же быстро, как включилась.

— Прощу прощения, М. Проверка системы, — раздался из динамиков скучающий голос Кью. Джеймс решил, что лучшей возможности сбежать ему не представиться.

— Бенджамин!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ко всему «хипстерскому», считает Джеймс, следует относиться с опаской

V.

 

Садящегося за столик Джеймса Кью встретил недовольным взглядом.

— Опаздываешь.

— Еле нашел эту забегаловку. — В кафе было полно молодых, стильно, но нарочито неброско одетых людей, по углам стояли цветы в разномастной керамической и стальной посуде, вдоль серых каменных столов тянулись неровные скамьи, меню было написано на школьной доске, висевшей на где голой, где оштукатуренной кирпичной стене. Индустриальный шик. В своем костюме Джеймс чувствовал себя не к месту, даже когда просил кофе у веснушчатой улыбчивой официантки, по возрасту годившейся ему в дочери.

— Я установил в твой новый телефон GPS. — Прищурился Кью. — Ради Бога, скажи, что умеешь им пользоваться.

— Умею, — твердо заявил Джеймс, хотя раньше никогда не пользовался навигатором в Лондоне; город был для него давно изученной территорией, серым и мрачным домом, который он покидал, чтобы защитить, и куда возвращался зализывать раны. Джеймсу не приходило в голову, что здесь ему может потребоваться карта. — Зачем ты меня позвал? И почему сюда?

Последние пару дней Кью было не слышно и не видно, а сам Джеймс воспользовался положенным после задания отпуском и не появлялся в МИ-6, решив проветрить голову, пока сегодняшним утром не получил сообщение с адресом и временем.

— Это одно из немногих общественных мест в Лондоне, где нет спутникового покрытия. Удачное сочетание особенностей постройки и плохого приема. — Кью пожал плечами. — С ним невозможно перестраховаться.

— Да. — Джеймс откашлялся. — Кстати об этом...

— Полагаю, этого стоило ожидать, — оборвал его Кью, бросив в его сторону короткий взгляд, полный неодобрения, которого Джеймс, по его мнению, не заслужил, несмотря на слабость, проявленную в кабинете М. — Ему не откажешь в особом... змеином обаянии. На определенный сорт людей действует безотказно.

— Значит, ты сам с ним не спал, — вежливо заключил Джеймс, просто чтобы посмотреть, как Кью, обычно безупречно держащий лицо, коротко морщится от отвращения. Да, Джеймсу было слегка неловко от того, как быстро он сдался, но видит Бог, с Тьяго это казалось неизбежным. Он излучал почти магнетическую уверенность в себе, а его ленивая грация, хищная улыбка и...

— Боже, нет. Я бы перебрался на другую планету, если бы он хоть немного мной заинтересовался. Воспользуйся советом, что я тебе дал. Это же несложно.

Джеймс улыбнулся как можно более невинно.

— Я слышал, он очень опасен, когда скучает. Разве не так, Никто*?

Кью изогнул бровь, но в это время принесли их кофе — капуччино для Кью и черный для Бонда. Дождавшись, когда официантка уйдет, он холодно ответил:

— Меня должно было впечатлить, что ты нарыл на меня информацию? Ты хоть читал «Одиссею»?

— Итон дает блестящее образование, — сказал Бонд, хотя, к счастью, от курса литературы у него остались весьма смутные воспоминания. — Ты и твои друзья решили подразнить Полифема, но вместо этого он поймал вас.

— И что?

— Ты как никто знаешь, сколько вреда он способен причинить, если ему станет скучно. Предположим, меня беспокоит твой план довести его скукой настолько, чтобы он отказался от Лондона.

Кью склонил голову набок, посмотрел на него с задумчивостью и наконец сжал тонкие бледные пальцы на чашке.

— А. Ты пообщался со старой сукой.

— Осторожней, — сухо заметил Бонд, впрочем, чуть улыбнувшись.

— Я буду говорить что хочу и как хочу. Она пыталась нас убить, — огрызнулся Кью. — И переживала бы по этому поводу не дольше, чем по разбитой чашке. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько нам тогда было?

— Достаточно, чтобы понимать, что вы нашли себе не лучшее развлечение.

— Возможно, — согласился Кью, однако без особой убежденности. — Если ты с ней говорил, и она упомянула... тогда зачем она.. ах, вот что. — Все-таки Кью действительно был умным мальчиком. — Она сказала тебе за нами следить, верно? Она нам до сих пор не доверяет. И что же ты сделаешь, Джеймс? Отшлепаешь, если будем плохо себя вести? Ты представить себе не можешь, как легко нам тебя уничтожить, и для этого даже не понадобится привлекать его.

— Осторожней, — повторил Джеймс и снова улыбнулся. — Старый пес. Старый пистолет. Никакие спутники не помогут.

Кью настороженно прищурился, но Джеймс должен был отдать ему должное — мальчик был непрошибаемо смел. В его лице и мускул не дрогнул.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? Если ты собирался за нами следить, не лучше ли было помалкивать и ждать, пока он сорвется?

— Похоже, тебя не волнует, что он может сотворить с миром.

— А должно? — Кью отпил кофе.

— Пожалуй, в ваш рецепт стоило бы добавить немного человечности.

— Мой дорогой Джеймс, — сухо заметил Кью. — Если бы он последовал соображениям человечности и советам той старой женщины, которую ты так превозносишь, я и мои друзья давно были бы мертвы. С учетом всего этого надеюсь ты поймешь, почему мне плевать, оставит он мир в руинах или нет. Если он решит сжечь его дотла, я подам ему спички.

— Вы не особо стараетесь понравиться. — Если Тьяго когда-нибудь все-таки оступится, Кью и его отдел придется убирать вместе с ним, скорее всего, в то же самое время. Джеймса это не радовало, но подобное лучше знать заранее.

— Не понимаю, почему я должен нравиться отжившему свое реликту.

— Еще ты сказал, что здесь он нас не услышит.

— Мы на людях, — заметил Кью. — К тому же, Алек сторожит снаружи. Может, он и твой друг, но что-то говорит мне, что если ты попытаешься наставить на меня пистолет, он тебя остановит.

— Что? — Джеймс никого не заметил по дороге сюда, правда, Алек, когда хотел, мог становиться совершенно незаметным. Этим навыком он выделялся даже на фоне всех остальных агентов.

— Так и не смог его стряхнуть. Впрочем, он все равно отражается в моем приложении. — Кью с профессиональной гордостью протянул ему телефон. На бледно-зеленой карте светились три точки — две оранжевых и одна синяя. Одна из оранжевых находилась рядом с синей (это был он сам, понял Джеймс), вторая торчала прямо за стеной здания.

— Ты и для этого придумал приложение?

— Оно еще тестируется. Пока не совсем стабильно. — Кью поджал губы. — Впрочем, я думаю, причина скорее в iOS6. Придется написать свою операционную систему, как будет время. Приложение отслеживает людей по их электронным следам. Мы планируем назвать его ЭГИДА.

— Любишь же ты греческие имена.

— Помолчи. — Кью прищурился. Напоминание ему не понравилось. Он выпрямился. — Ну так что? Разговор зашел в тупик?

— Не обязательно. — Джеймс оперся щекой о ладонь. Кофе здесь и правда был отличный. — Не обязательно держать меня за врага. Я считаю, что из него выйдет хороший М. Ты-то уж точно хороший Кью.

— Но тогда мы все останемся в Лондоне, — раздраженно заметил Кью.

— Лондон — вполне приятный город. В удачную погоду.

— Если это твое окончательное решение, то говорить больше не о чем, — холодно сказал Кью. — Хорошего дня, Джеймс. И будь добр, скажи Алеку, что если он еще раз влезет ко мне в квартиру, я нашпигую его кабинет «си-четыре». По крайней мере, этого добра у моего предшественника было навалом.

— Стой. — Джеймс поднялся за ним, но Кью уже выскочил на улицу и поймал такси. Высыпав на стол мелочь, Джеймс пошел следом, краем глаза следя за окружающими людьми, наклонился, будто по какому-то делу, и схватил за локоть Алека. Тот только что оторвался от стены, у которой стоял. На голове у него была надвинутая на самые глаза шляпа.

— О, отвали, Джеймс. — Алек прожег его недовольным взглядом.

— Он обещал начинить твой кабинет взрывчаткой, если ты за ним увяжешься, — рассеянно огрызнулся Джеймс, все еще обдумывая реакцию Кью. Придется действовать осторожно, продумывать каждый шаг...

— И? — Ну да, мрачно усмехнувшись, подумал Джеймс, Алек и сам был экспертом по взрывчатым веществам. Подобными угрозами его было не напугать. Бедный Кью. — О чем вы разговаривали? Он не в твоем вкусе?

Джеймс закатил глаза. Да уж, Алек всегда мог вывернуть что угодно под собственное видение.

— Не мог бы ты хоть секунду подумать о чем-то еще, помимо своего либидо? У нас тут назревает дело.

5.0.

— И что? — поинтересовался Тьяго со всей возможной мягкостью, когда Кью наконец перестал плеваться ядом, просто чтобы посмотреть, как тот краснеет от злости.

— Ты же наверняка понимаешь, что наше положение в Лондоне невыносимо. Давай вернемся в Гонконг.

— Разве?

Кью вдумчиво его осмотрел, будто ища симптомы психического нездоровья, и язвительно заметил:

— Местные сторожевые псы ищут повод вцепиться вам в глотку, сэр.

— О, совсем как в старые добрые времена, — с ностальгией в голосе ответил Тьяго, усаживаясь в кресле поудобнее и расплываясь в улыбке. — Понимаешь ли, агентов с двумя нулями может быть только девять. В мою молодость за эту должность приходилось посоревноваться.

Кью нахмурился, пытаясь понять, стоит ли расценивать это как шутку. Потом фыкнул:

— Хочешь, я о нем позабочусь?

— Нет, нет, нет, — решил Тьяго. — Оставь его. — Все это обещало быть интересным, даже если он не затащит 007 в постель — впрочем, возможно, на это М и рассчитывала. Она всегда была коварна.

— Попробуй думать какими-нибудь другими частями организма, М. — Кью прищурился. — И если ты сейчас отпустишь шуточку, комментарий или что угодно, носящее сексуальный характер, я лично озабочусь тем, чтобы следующие пару недель превратились для тебя в ад.

— Ты ужасный человек, Бенджамин. — Тьяго изобразил притворную обиду. — Все эти... угрозы. Кошмарно. Мои чувства задеты.

— Мы не можем следить за тобой постоянно, — рявкнул Кью. — К тому же после наблюдения за тобой мне, скорее всего, понадобится психическая реабилитация, а я не люблю психотерапевтов. Они скучные.

— Не волнуйся, — успокаивающе произнес Тьяго. — Джеймс ведь сказал, что по ему мнению, из меня выйдет неплохой М? Тогда бояться нечего. Переходный период никогда не обходится без потрясений. Сторожевые псы тяжело привыкают к новому хозяину.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, учитывая, что как только ты его спугнул, он тут же метнулся к ней под юбку. — Кью слегка успокоился. — Значит, тебя бесполезно отговаривать от самоубийства? Если они разберутся с тобой, следующими будем мы, кстати. Там в кафе он смотрел на меня так, словно уже примеривал гроб.

— Бенджамин, — Тьяго тщательно контролировал голос — его самого ситуация откровенно забавляла, но Кью действительно за них всех волновался. — Помнишь, что я сказал вам? Когда попросил мне довериться?

Кью неуверенно вздохнул, потом сказал:

— Ты сказал... ты сказал, что позаботишься о том, чтобы нам никогда больше не пришлось бояться окружающего мира.

— И разве я хоть раз дал повод в себе усомниться?

— Нет. Наверное, нет. Но все когда-нибудь случается впервые, — добавил Кью, но без особой уверенности.

— И еще — ты думаешь, 007 способен со мной справиться?

Кью выпрямился и скорчил недовольную физиономию.

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать ваши тестостероновые...

— Хмм?

Кью выдохнул.

— Ты видел его личное дело. Он опасен. Его репутация полностью заслужена.

— Но так еще интересней. — заметил Тьяго и хищно улыбнулся, когда Кью закатил глаза. — Я ознакомился с остальными агентами с двумя нулями — с ними проблем не будет. Но 007 был любимцем старой М, по крайней мере, после моей отставки. Возможно, нам стоит сосредоточиться на том, чтобы привлечь его на свою сторону, а?

— Ты просто хочешь залезть к нему в штаны, — обрезал его Кью.

— Поэтому, — Тьяго умышленно пропустил его слова мимо ушей. — Я считаю, отныне ты должен вести все миссии 006.

— Что? Почему?

— 006 — его лучший друг. Они вместе учились в Итоне. Вместе попали в МИ-6. Они близки. Поймай одного, и другой пойдет следом.

Выражение ужаса на лице Кью было просто уморительно.

— Ты же не предлагаешь мне...

— Нет, нет, — сдержанно ответил Тьяго, пряча ухмылку. — Он и так к тебе привязан, несмотря на все твои старания. Не нужно с ним спать, или о чем я там по-твоему собирался тебя попросить. Просто продолжай вести себя так, как вел. И постарайся его не убить. Я видел, как ты смотришь на взрывчатку.

— Наверное, — пробормотал Кью, подумав. — Я могу потерпеть его нелепые поползновения еще немного.

— Он не так уж и плох, — рискнул возразить Тьяго, хотя бы потому, что 006 казался искренне, чтобы не сказать нездорово, заинтересованным в Кью, к тому же, в отличие от 007, у него не было за плечами бесконечного списка павших к его ногам женщин.

Кью какое-то время смотрел на него с недоверчивостью, потом поправил очки.

— Хочешь, поговорю с остальными из «Фермы»?

— Нет, — поразмыслив секунду, решил Тьяго. — Не хочу, чтобы они волновались. Или, что хуже, решили действовать самостоятельно. Посмотрим, как карты лягут. Я не отказываюсь от возможности возвращения в Гонконг окончательно, — добавил он, когда Кью фыркнул. — Но я не собираюсь сбегать только потому, что одной старой псине вздумалось на меня гавкать.

— Ладно. — Судя по виду, Кью все еще сомневался. — Обычно тебе виднее.

— То, с каким изяществом ты отступаешь, всегда меня вдохновляет.

Снова ухмылка.

— Не зазнавайся, старик.

— Буду стараться изо всех сил, — насмешливо ответил Тьяго. — Помни, Кью, работаем как обычно. Незачем раскачивать лодку. Как бы это ни было заманчиво.

— Ладно.

— А теперь займись снова Газой. И попроси Манипенни позвать для отчета 002.

 

VI.

Джеймсу приходилось признать, что, как его это ни удивляло, в МИ-6 почти ничего не изменилось, несмотря на то, что Кью наверняка поговорил с М и тот должен был насторожиться. Возможно, он просто не сомневался в своих силах и считал, что пара стареющих агентов не представляла значительной угрозы. Однако Джеймс не думал, что новый М, как новый Кью, страдает от излишней самоуверенности. В таком случае до пенсии он бы не дожил.

006 какое-то время держался рядом, однако внимание Алека всегда быстро рассеивалось, если речь не шла о миссии или преследовании очередных несчастных, которым не повезло стать объектами его безответного желания, поэтому в конце концов он просто сказал, что Джеймс — параноик.

— Прежняя М тоже? — поинтересовался Джеймс вместо ответа, и 006 пожал плечами с того места, где он расположился в его кабинете на этот раз. Очевидно, в кабинете самого Алека обнаружился очередной неприятный сюрприз от Кью — в качестве мести за то, что тот устроил за ним слежку на выходных или еще за что-нибудь. До взрывчатки дело пока не дошло, но Кью оказался дьявольски изобретателен и творил ужасные вещи из мотка проволоки, апельсина и содовой.

— Она старела. Конец ее карьеры был не за горами. Зациклилась на этой своей «новой мировой угрозе». Можно подумать, пара мальчишек с компьютерами опасней террористов с ядерной бомбой.

Джеймс полагал, что если М и отдел Кью на самом деле захотят причинить человечеству вред, они добьются куда большего, чем террористы, но на этот счет спорить с Алеком было бесполезно.

— Думаю, они просто ждут, пока мы себя проявим.

— Так пусть ждут. — Алек ухмыльнулся. — Я слышал, он так и гоняется за тобой по всему МИ-6.

Джеймс скривился. Он не забывал о «защитной стратегии» Кью, хотя бы потому, что реакция М на все, что, по его мнению, было «дурным вкусом», забавляла, но тот все равно не упускал возможности застать Джеймса в одиночестве. Периоды простоя в МИ-6 превратились в игру в кошки-мышки. Алек и Манипенни были в восторге. Поганцы.

Выбраться из Лондона на задание Джеймс посчитал за счастье, пусть в этот раз он по сути был просто курьером: ситуация в Сирии была такова, что любой, кроме агентов с двумя нулями, отправился бы на верную смерть. Штаб-квартира повстанцев в Дарет Эзза была грязной, пыльной и время от времени сотрясалась от ударов бомбардировок, но Джеймс, не обращая внимания на нервно переговаривавшихся и размахивавших руками сирийцев, помогал местным инженерам устанавливать выданные Кью игрушки.

— Я включил несколько копий инструкций на разных языках, — бормотал Кью у него в наушниках, периодически прерываемый треском и шуршанием. Сирийское правительство обрезало все способы сообщения, кроме спутникового, однако прием, видимо, шел с помехами. — Это не должно занимать так много времени.

— Справился бы быстрее, если бы ты положил генератор, — сухо заметил Джеймс.

— Там миниатюрная солнечная батарея, если ты ее, конечно, не сломал, — сердито вздохнул Кью. — Сборка не моя, пришлось в последнюю минуту дорабатывать военную технику. Если бы у меня было больше времени и денег...  
— Все равно впечатляет, — оборвал его Джеймс. Если верить Алеку, Кью ныл уже неделю, с тех пор, как М с беспечным видом сбросил ему технику, сообщив, что готова она должна была быть вчера. Очевидно, Британия, хоть и с опозданием, решила присоединиться к Америке и тоже поставлять сирийским повстанцам нелетальное оружие.

Кью что-то проворчал себе под нос и добавил вслух:

— Ничего не вижу. Проклятые бомбардировки. Было бы лучше, если бы ты закрепил прибор на крыше в зоне досягаемости спутников.

— Да уж, какая жалость, что нас бомбят, — протянул Джеймс. Где-то вдалеке грохотала артиллерия. Местные техники разворачивали на одном из последних уцелевших столов скрупулезно детализированную инструкцию Кью.

 

— Может, получится перехватить управление артиллерией и ненадолго очистить воздушное пространство, — пробормотал Кью. Когда он концентрировался на какой-то задаче, сарказм переставал для него существовать. — Но тебе еще придется убедить их подняться на крышу. — Кью зевнул — на другой стороне мира была три часа утра — и спросил: — Ты еще не закончил?

— Почти. Осталась... всего пара тысяч пунктов, Кью.

— Не преувеличивай, 007, их там всего сорок четыре, — огрызнулся Кью, пытаясь побороть очередной зевок. — Черт. Может, я пока подремлю, а ты крикнешь, если возникнет проблема?

— Ты разве не должен на всякий случай следить за активностью правительственных сил? — Второй частью задания Джеймса было уничтожить разработки Кью, если возникала угроза попадания их в руки сирийского правительства.

— Да там только бомбы и минометы... чего тебе, Сэм? Я веду 007... Что? — Из голоса Кью вдруг пропала сонливость. — Нет, ничего не знаю... три часа ночи, какие, к черту, подрядчики?

— Подрядчики? — повторил Джеймс, отмахнувшись от озадаченных сирийских техников.

— Подожди секунду, 007. — В наушнике раздался звук шагов, словно Кью отошел от интеркома, потом отдаленный голос: — Не может быть. Как они прошли через охрану? На сегодня ремонтников не вызывали, тем более на это время суток.

— Кью. — Джеймс отошел от сирийцев. — Слушай меня. Звони Алеку, он единственный оставшийся в Лондоне агент с двумя нулями. Он доберется до МИ-6 за час. Сейчас же. Включай охранную систему и вызывай полицию. Давай же, Кью!

— Закрыть лифты, — скомандовал Кью. — Поднимаются по лестнице? Запечатать все двери... где М? Еще здесь? Блядь. Мы два дня назад установили новую охранную систему, можем закрыть его этаж. Да. И терминал его отключите, иначе он попытается... — Разговор стал неразборчивым, а потом где-то на заднем плане тонко и пронзительно заверещала сирена.

— Кью? — Джеймс нервно вышагивал по помещению.

— 007. — Напряженный голос Кью снова раздался в наушнике. — Прости, теперь ты сам по себе. Джон, обнови охранную систему. Сэм, свяжись с Алексом и остальными, может, они что-то сделают из домов. Я позвоню 006... Где они? На нашем этаже? Зачем им мы? Кабинет М на верхнем!

— Кью! — рявкнул Джеймс. — Бери своих людей и прячьтесь в оружейной. Запритесь. Там взрывоустойчивая дверь и есть чем защититься. Сейчас же!

— Шевелитесь! — услышал он крик Кью, затем быстрый, стихающий топот. Джеймс вытащил телефон и набрал Алека.

Алек взял трубку на третьем гудке и прохрипел осипшим со сна голосом:

— Джеймс?

— Бегом в МИ-6, Алек. На отдел Кью напали. — Джеймс глянул на с опаской разглядывавших его мятежников и процедил: — Я возвращаюсь.

____________________  
Примечания:

Outis, «Никто» — имя, которым представился Одиссей циклопу Полифему.

Бит Бэнг — хакерский термин.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Большая Игра и в лучшие времена была кровавым спортом, а Джеймс всегда предпочитал знать соперника в лицо.

6.0.

Первым сигналом того, что стряслась беда, стал внезапно выключившийся компьютер Тьяго. Вторым — завывшая секундой позже сирена. Тьяго схватился за пистолет.

Было еще слишком рано, глобальные кризисы в мире временно поутихли, поэтому в МИ-6 сейчас оставался только минимально необходимый оперативный состав. Тьяго осторожно вышел из кабинета и наткнулся на группу охранников, безуспешно пытавшихся открыть пожарный выход.

— Доложить обстановку, — резко скомандовал Тьяго, убрав пистолет в спрятанную под пиджаком кобуру. Охрана тут же подобралась.

— На здание напали. Кью приказал оставаться на этом этаже до прояснения обстановки.

— Кто бы сомневался. — Вот почему отрубился компьютер. Чертов мальчишка. Раздраженный Тьяго подошел к столу Манипенни. — Свяжитесь с охраной. Мы тут сидим как слепые. Узнайте, что происходит.

— Уже пытались. Охрана не отвечает. Отдел Кью тоже.

— Пробуйте еще. Что с полицией?

— Уже едут, сэр.

Компьютер Манипенни тоже отказался включаться, как и все остальные на этаже. Тьяго выругался на испанском, перепугав одного из охранников. Вытащив телефон, он подошел к пуленепробиваемому окну и попытался дозвониться до Кью, но тот предсказуемо не отвечал. Сэм и Джон тоже молчали.

006, к счастью, отозвался.

— М, я в пути. Джеймс позвонил мне. Он возвращается из Сирии.

Он-то откуда знает? Его даже не было в стране.

— Кью координировал его по интеркому, когда на МИ-6 напали. Джеймс считает, что атаковавших интересовал именно техотдел. — Ах да, сирийская миротворческая миссия.

— Зачем им это? — пробормотал недоуменно Тьяго, стискивая кулаки. — Держите меня в курсе. Кью заблокировал лифты. Поднимайтесь по лестницам. — Поставив телефон на громкую связь, он положил его на стол Манипенни, потом подозвал одного из стражников: — Ты. Дай мне свой телефон. — Забрав аппарат, Тьяго позвонил Манипенни: — Ив. На отдел Кью напали. Буди всех доступных агентов. Выясни, кого из его сотрудников нет сейчас в МИ-6 и переведи их в укрытие.

— Принято, — немедленно перешла на рабочий тон Манипенни. — Где вы, сэр?

— Кью запер меня на верхнем этаже, — прорычал Тьяго. — Я не могу добраться до внешнего терминала и отключить систему безопасности. Еще он заблокировал все компьютеры. — Проклятый самоуверенный мальчишка.

— 006 в Лондоне.

— Уже едет. Извести меня, когда остальные окажутся в безопасности.

— Есть, сэр.

Тьяго мерил шагами помещение, кипя тихой яростью, пока из телефона не раздался наконец голос Алека:

— Иду через технический вход. Охрана мертва. Убиты быстро, профессионально, с использованием глушителя. Слышу сирену.

— Дверь взломана?

— Нет.

«Кто-то их впустил», — подумал Тьяго. Или систему хакнули... нет, мысль о том, что МАНДАЛУ можно взломать, была слишком неприятной. Значит, постарался кто-то из своих, кто знал, что сегодня в МИ-6 останется лишь малая часть персонала, что Тьяго в последние дни задерживался на работе допоздна, как и некоторые сотрудники техотдела. Кто-то, у кого есть доступ хотя бы к внешней двери.

Но к чему такие сложности? Гораздо проще было перехватить Кью по дороге домой, незаметно изъяв из людской толпы. Да и вообще — почему Кью и остальные?

— Поднимаюсь наверх, — произнес 006 со свойственным всем агентам с двумя нулями спокойствием человека, ждущего дальнейших указаний.

— Проверь техотдел. Первостепенная задача — эвакуация.

— Понял, сэр. — Какое-то время, показавшееся Тьяго вечностью, из динамиков доносился только шорох ботинок Алека по бетону, потом он сообщил: — Они расплавили гидравлический замок.

Значит, щедро оплаченная и отлично спланированная операция внедрения. Тьяго рассеянно прикинул возможные варианты, стискивая руками край стола Манипенни и ожидая, когда Алек проверит территорию.

Наконец Алек бесстрастно доложил:

— В помещении пусто.

Плохо.

— Что? — Сердце Тьяго сделало кульбит, но он быстро взял себя в руки. — Отчет.

— Они уничтожили компьютерную комнату. Ограниченный взрыв. — Теперь Алек, больше не заботясь о скрытности, передвигался быстрее — Тьяго слышал стук его каблуков по бетону и металлу.

— Проверь оружейную. — На месте Кью он бы спрятался именно там.

Снова шаги, скрип обуви по металлической лестнице, затем:

— Еще один расплавленный замок. Я внутри. Чисто. Тут... — Алек явственно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, и Тьяго так стиснул кулаки, что побелели костяшки. — Вижу одного из сотрудников. Сэмюэль Эллиот. Мертв.

Сэм. Тьяго закрыл глаза и склонил голову.

— Проверь помещение, — устало приказал он, понимая, что уже слишком поздно, Joder!* Зачем Кью запер его этаж? Ох уж эти мальчишки.

— Понял, — тихо ответил 006.

На линии появилась Ив:

— Сэр.

— Манипенни.

— Все сотрудники техотдела, не находившиеся на службе, пропали. Их похитили.

Тьяго сделал глубокий резкий вдох.

— 006, найди работающий терминал. Я расскажу, как разблокировать верхний этаж.

— При всем моем уважении, сэр, в здании еще могут находиться...

— Быстро! — прорычал Тьяго.

Кто-то поплатится.

 

VII.

Когда Джеймс вернулся, МИ-6 все еще гудела, как растревоженный улей. Повсюду суетилась ничего не понимающая полиция. Джеймса немедленно вызвали к М. Тот был бледен от усталости и распекал толпу агентов, стоящих перед ним с убитыми лицами. Наконец, он махнул рукой, чтобы они расходились.

— От них никакого толку, — проворчал М, плюхнувшись в кресло, когда Джеймс закрыл дверь. — Что тебе известно?

Джеймс повторил короткий разговор с Кью, за которым последовала долгая тишина, прервавшая внезапным и оглушающе громким взрывом. К этому времени Джеймс еще даже не успел добрался до точки, где его должны были забрать. М устало кивнул и потер глаза.

— Они уничтожили и основные сервера, и запасные, расположенные на другом этаже. Знали точно, что делали. — М выбил пальцами по подлокотнику быструю дробь. — Им помогли изнутри.

Джеймс медленно кивнул. Он и сам так думал.

— Предателя нашли?

— Их было несколько. Кто бы за всем этим ни стоял, они нашли и взяли в заложники семьи некоторых наших сотрудников. Из низшего звена. Охранники. Отдел кадров. Те, кто знаком с планировкой здания и служебным расписанием. Все уже в полиции.

— Организатор еще не известен? — Это было странно. Обычно террористические группы немедленно заявляли о своих достижениях, а нападение на МИ-6 — слишком большая удача, чтобы о ней молчать.

— Нет. Но нам оставили вот это. — Тьяго набрал команду на лэптопе, и на противоположной стене кабинета высветилось изображение.

Снимок оружейной. Замок разъеден какой-то химической дрянью. На полу аккуратно разложено тело одного из оперативников Кью. Остекленевшие глаза открыты, глотка перерезана. На полу рядом кто-то вывел его кровью крупными буквами:

«Подумай о своих грехах».

Джеймс нахмурился.

— Кто бы это ни был, он знает тебя лично.

— У меня слишком много врагов, — устало ответил Тьяго, хотя глаза его горели желанием убивать. — Я не должен был привозить сюда Бенджамина и остальных.

— Сэр...

— В Гонконге я знал каждого, кто на нас работал, — продолжил М, не обратив на него внимания. — Даже обслуживающий персонал. У нас был маленький отдел. Я мог бы действовать осторожно. Мы бы по-прежнему играли с миром, но там я бы их защитил. В Лондоне же... — М вздохнул. В нем вдруг проступил его возраст, вся накопившаяся усталость. — Однажды я попросил их пойти за мной. Пообещал, что тогда им больше никогда не придется бояться.

— Что мне сделать? — стараясь не показывать своих чувств, спросил Джеймс. Смотреть на такого М — состарившегося, вымотанного, уязвимого — было больно.

— Ничего. — На мониторе его компьютера были открыты несколько окон. М остервенело что-то печатал, глядя то на одно, то на другое.

— Ничего?

М обдал его холодным взглядом, и после обычных его игривых улыбок и флирта Джеймса будто окатили ледяной водой.

— Я никому не могу доверять, 007. Делай, что хочешь, только оставь меня в покое. Мне нужно вернуть моих мальчиков.

— При всем моем уважении...

— И уж точно я не могу доверять, — тихо продолжил М. — Тому, кого моя предшественница пыталась настроить против меня. Свободен.

— Если вы никому не верите. — Джеймс попытался сохранять спокойствие. — Почему вы до сих пор здесь?

— Потому если тот, кто это сделал, ошибется и придет за мной. — М пожал плечом. — Это будет их последней ошибкой. А мне нужна информация, которую можно извлечь из их тел.

— Думаю, вы слишком ослеплены яростью и горем, чтобы различать друзей и врагов, — резко заметил Джеймс, сжав кулаки. — Если вы считаете, что я имею к этому отношение, вы глубоко заблуждаетесь.

— Если бы я считал, что ты имеешь к этому отношение, — поправил его М с тем же ледяным спокойствием. — Ты бы уже был мертв. Уходи.

Джеймс сдержался, коротко кивнул и вышел из кабинета, двигаясь к лестнице и попутно набирая Алека.

— Джеймс. — Алек ответил тут же, хотя голос его ничего не выдавал.

— Где ты?

— В криминалистической лаборатории на втором этаже. Занимаемся образцами использованных взрывчатки и кислоты. Результаты скоро будут. Они только для его глаз, но, полагаю, как агенты с двумя нулями мы тоже имеем право на них взглянуть. — Подчеркнуто ровный тон Алека говорил о том, что его, скорее всего, в кабинете М тоже встретил холодный прием, и теперь Алек вполне мог выкрасть результаты чисто из вредности.

— Держи меня в курсе. Я собираюсь пойти за ним, когда он попытается уйти.

— Думаешь, он пойдет за ними сам?

— А ты бы не пошел? Он ведь тоже был агентом с двумя нулями. От старых привычек так просто не избавишься.

Алек вздохнул.

— Я посмотрю, не удастся ли сузить круг подозреваемых с учетом использованных при нападении материалов. Съемки с камер наблюдения ничего полезного не сообщили. Я дам тебе знать, если найду что-нибудь. А потом мы можем поохотиться вместе. Как в старые добрые времена.

— Как в старые времена, — эхом отозвался Джеймс, стискивая кулаки. Как бы хорошо он ни понимал, почему М его отослал, почему выразил настолько откровенное недоверие, это все равно ранило.

 

7.0.

Тьяго осознавал, что своим поведением наносит МИ-6 вред едва ли не больший, чем само нападение, но все еще слишком злился, чтобы его это беспокоило. Глаза жгло от усталости — он не спал больше суток — но у него просто не было времени на отдых и поездки домой. Не говоря уж о поездках на Даунинг-стрит.

Найти Кью и остальных было бы куда проще, будь у него под руками МАНДАЛА, но сеть МИ-6 была уничтожена, и он не мог сейчас заниматься тем, чтобы заново собирать ее из обломков, по крайней мере, не в одиночку. У мальчиков осталось слишком мало времени.

Тьяго слишком хорошо знал статистику по похищениям, к тому же, после смерти Сэма стало ясно, что похитители легко пойдут на убийство любого из них, лишь бы показать, на что способны. Их нужно было найти как можно скорее.

Когда на дисплее его телефона загорелся незнакомый номер, Тьяго осторожно нажал кнопку вызова, готовый в любой момент отследить звонящего.

— Кто это?

— Тьяго. — Прежнюю М его недружелюбный тон нисколько не тронул. Тьяго закрыл глаза и сердито выдохнул.

— Я не могу тратить время на разговоры с тобой.

— Успокойся. Дыши. — М помолчала, и Тьяго инстинктивно подчинился, несмотря на все прошедшие годы — старый пес, старые привычки — а потом тихо спросила: — Лучше?

— Не особо.

— Ты вымотался и чувствуешь себя преданным. Время течет сквозь твои пальцы, отчаяние нарастает. Но тебя учили с этим справляться. Вспомни свои тренировки.

Тьяго фыркнул, но отнял руки от клавиатуры компьютера.

— Это что, напутственная речь, Мамочка?

— Я волнуюсь не за тебя, — холодно ответила она. — Но будь я проклята, если позволю, чтобы все, что я вложила в МИ-6, пошло прахом из-за того, что лично выбранный мной преемник не справился с должностью.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Бонд нажаловался?

— Я на пенсии, а не в изгнании. И нет, никто из агентов с двумя нулями ничего мне не рассказал, — мягко добавила она. — Молодец. У меня ушло два месяца, чтобы их приручить.

— Ты настроила против меня 007.

— Всего лишь сказала за тобой приглядывать, — живо поправила его М. — И не без оснований. Я-то надеялась, что к тому времени, как ты займешь пост, ответственность и годы победят в тебе импульсивность.

— У меня нет времени на пустую болтовню.

— Послушай меня, — рявкнула она. В ее голосе зазвенела сталь. — Ты теперь М, не агент с двумя нулями, не глава гонконгской миссии. Ты отвечаешь не только за жизни нескольких оперативников. И ты не можешь настолько скатываться в фаворитизм. Это признак слабости. Неужели не понимаешь?

— Тебе фаворитизм тоже был не чужд, — парировал Тьяго. — Я-то знаю.

— Только по отношению к агентами с двумя нулями. И у меня были свои причины, — сухо ответила она. — Например, вы способны нормально функционировать в ситуациях вроде этой. Ты несешь ответственность не только за нескольких вздорных мальчишек, Тьяго. Думай. Используй имеющиеся ресурсы. И пожалуйста, не просри все окончательно.

— Слушаюсь, Мамочка, — протянул Тьяго, постаравшись, чтобы все испытываемое им раздражение отразилось в голосе, но она лишь фыркнула и повесила трубку.

Выдохнув, Тьяго посмотрел на монитор компьютера, на вбитый в командную строку код, и закрыл глаза, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Ему это не нравилось, но М была права. Если он попытается искать их в одиночку, то навредит не только МИ-6, но и, пожалуй, сделает хуже мальчикам. Возможно, порядки в МИ-6 устарели, но эта организация все же обладала ресурсами, которых не было у него — полезные связи, данные от других агентств. Если он хочет, чтобы этот корабль поплыл, придется встать у руля, как бы ни заманчиво было сейчас с головой закопаться в код.

Дотянувшись до интеркома, он позвал:

— Манипенни.

— М.

— Когда анализ взрывчатки будет готов, позови 006 и 007. Они наверняка прячутся где-то в здании. Да, и передай Таннеру, — добавил Тьяго, глянув на лэптоп. — Что когда у него в следующий раз появятся какие-то сомнения или он захочет на что-то пожаловаться, пусть идет ко мне, а не бежит плакаться Мамочке. Теперь М — я, а не она.

— Хорошо, сэр. — Судя по ее довольному тону, Таннер стоял где-то рядом и все слышал. Чудесно.

 

VIII.

К удивлению Джеймса, когда М снова позвал их к себе, он ничем не напоминал себя прежнего — выглядел собранным, хладнокровным, держащим все под контролем. Совсем как старая М. Маска временами спадала — в глазах горел нехороший огонек, в плечах читалось напряжение — но все же так было гораздо лучше. По крайней мере, заметил Джеймс, Алек ощутимо расслабился.

— Около трех часов пополуночи, как вам обоим известно, — энергично начал М, когда Манипенни вышла. — На МИ-6 было совершено нападение, явно тщательно и давно спланированное. Возможным оно стало ввиду того, что большая часть существующей системы безопасности давно устарела, кроме того, нападавшие воспользовались помощью некоторых наших сотрудников.

— Нам, по сути, объявили войну, — продолжил М, и Алек кивнул. — МИ-6 перебирается в бункер Черчилля до завершения расследования. Манипенни и Таннер займутся личными делами оставшихся работников, чтобы не допустить повторения случившегося. Это во-первых.

— Во-вторых, как вам обоим, скорее всего, уже известно, несмотря на мои указания, в техотделе применили новый вид взрывчатки — RNX, состоящий в основном из нитроглицерина и гексогена с добавлением стабилизаторов, рецепт которых сейчас хранится в строжайшей тайне. Ее нет на черном рынке, и она в некотором смысле идеальное партизанское оружие — стабильна, не требует оболочки, не имеет запаха, обладает предсказуемым радиусом взрыва и исключительно малой атомарной массой, вследствие чего не обнаруживается большинством стандартных сканеров. Ее создал для использования в военных целях Джек Мэддинг, сотрудник ЦРУ — американский коллега нашего Кью.

— Мэддинг мертв, — прервал его 006. — Об этом много говорили, потому что сочли забавным — пояснил он в ответ на любопытный взгляд Джеймса. — Мэддинг, действительно блестящий специалист по взрывчатым веществам, сам погиб при взрыве. Мне рассказал один агент ЦРУ полгода назад в Кашмире. Мэддинг тестировал новый сорт взрывчатки и, видимо, совершил ошибку. Взрыв уничтожил целое крыло лабораторий в Зоне 51. Опознать его не смогли: от тела ничего не осталось. ЦРУ доверилось показаниям уборщиков, утверждавших, что они видели, как он входил в лаборатории за пятнадцать минут до несчастного случая.

— Все так, — сухо подтвердил М, бросив в его сторону недовольный взгляд. Он не любил, когда его прерывали. — RNX в то время только тестировалась, и после смерти Мэддинга испытания отложили. Возникла проблема с одним из стабилизаторов — в половине случаев взрывчатый компонент вместо того, чтобы взрываться, просто горел.

— Думаете, Мэддинг инсценировал свою смерть? — спросил Джеймс.

— Кто-то же это сделал. Помните нападение на Мехран** пару месяцев назад?

— Использовали «редкое взрывчатое вещество», — вспомнил Алек после секундных раздумий. — Это была RNX?

— ЦРУ только что подтвердило. Они скрывали информацию даже от нас. — М сердито взмахнул рукой. — Пфф.

— Так заказчики в Кашмире? Аль-Каида? — Джеймс был удивлен. Все агенты имели за спиной не одну антитеррористическую миссию, разумеется, но обычно Аль-Каида заявляла о своей причастности незамедлительно. Террористы обожали публичность.

— Их подозревали только в атаке на Мехран. На самом деле, моя предшественница — и я сам — полагаем, что атака была осуществлена другими людьми. Новая команда наемников с подготовкой военных или разведки. Мы видели их следы и в других случаях. Нападение на Мехран было куда лучше спланировано и организовано, чем все предыдущие попытки. К тому же у них есть доступ к стабильной, готовой к использованию версии RNX.

— ЦРУ, к счастью, в кои-то веки оказалось не совсем бесполезным, — продолжил М. — Они разрабатывали эту линию после Мехрана и теперь готовы делиться информацией. 007, я хочу, чтобы вы слетали в Москву и встретились с нашим контактом из ЦРУ. Он приведет вас к тому, кто может помочь подобраться к наемникам. Если найдете их, узнайте, кто заказчик, а потом уничтожьте. Что касается Мэддинга, если он жив, ЦРУ предпочло бы получить его невредимым, но если возникнут осложнения, не сильно расстроится.

— Понял. — Джеймс кивнул.

— 006, у всех членов техотдела были маячки, которые можно было отследить по GPS. Сигнал пропал в порту Иммингема, у восточного причала. Ты едешь туда. Наши птички наверняка уже улетели, но если они покинули нас на корабле, я хочу знать, на каком. У меня есть перечень судов, отправившихся сегодня из Иммингема, но я все еще работаю над тем, чтобы сузить круг поисков. Посмотри, получится ли найти что-то полезное.

— Понял, — отозвался Алек.

— Хорошей охоты, — тихо произнес М. В его глазах горело обещание смерти, пусть голос ничего и не выдавал. Джеймс выпрямился и медленно вздохнул. Спавший внутри него хищник проснулся.

____________________  
Примечания

*Joder! (исп) «Твою мать!»

** Мехран — база ВМС Пакистана. Двадцать второго мая 2011 года действительно подверглась нападению исламских боевиков.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Взаимодействие с другими агентствами никогда не было сильной стороной Джеймса.

8.0.

В восточном порту не нашлось ничего интересного. Раздробленные на мелкие кусочки телефоны обнаружились в одном из баков. Тьяго оставил на 006 скучные и малоперспективные поиски корабля, который увез Кью и остальных, и заставил себя пару часов подремать, скорчившись в кресле. Во сне ему виделась смерть.

Он проснулся, когда Манипенни принесла ему кофе и скромный сэндвич, и глянул на часы. 007 должен был как раз приземлиться в Москве и встретиться с оперативником ЦРУ. Наконец-то хоть что-то пойдет по плану.

В отличие от Кью и его ребят Тьяго ценил «старомодную» полевую работу, хотя бы потому, что потратил немало лет, чтобы ей научиться, и в конце концов стал одним из лучших. Компьютеры — это прекрасно, но полевые агенты могли порой добиться того, на что ни один компьютер не способен. Ничто не сравнится со встречей лицом к лицу, особенно когда обе стороны вооружены.

Зевнув, Тьяго вызвал по интеркому 006.

— Доложите обстановку.

Голос у Алека был по-прежнему безмятежный.

— Я просмотрел счета и описания грузов. «Эндевор», «Жемчужина Тихого», «Аргонавт». Танкер, круизный лайнер, грузовое судно.

Все три корабля были и в его списке.

— На что ставишь?

— На «Жемчужину». Следующие пункты назначения — Мадейра, Тортола, Гавана. «Аргонавт» возвращается в Париж. «Эндевор» — в Хьюстон.

— Гавана. Куба. — Тьяго, поджав губы, посмотрел на монитор.

Он собирался поискать данные о «Жемчужине Тихого», но это заняло бы время, особенно если враг умен и на самом деле выбрал другой, на первый взгляд, безобидный корабль. С другой стороны, агенты с двумя нулями — особенно те, кто дожил до зрелых лет — обладали отличным чутьем на неприятности, и Тьяго с неохотой решил согласиться с Алеком. К тому же, «Эндевор» в Хьюстоне могло встретить и ЦРУ, а что до «Аргонавта», то у Тьяго еще остались друзья в Главном управлении внешней безопасности Франции.

Велик был соблазн отправиться на корабль самому, взять с собой 006 для подстраховки — или обойтись и без него, снова прогуляться в поле, но Тьяго вынудил себя прислушаться к голосу разума. Когда-то он был отличным агентом и гордился этим, но Большая Игра — занятие для молодых, к тому же, если «Жемчужина» — ловушка, он просто даром потратит свое время. Или, не дай Бог, напугает похитителей, и они убьют еще кого-нибудь из мальчиков.

— Отправляйся на Мадейру. Проникни на корабль.

— Понял.

Стоило Алеку отключиться, на линии возникла Манипенни:

— М, вас хочет видеть секретарь Комитета по разведке и безопасности

Тьяго сделал глубокий вдох, раздумывая, не передать ли Манипенни пожелание секретарю пойти на хер, но вместо этого просто выдохнул.

— Когда?

— Сейчас. У себя.

Тьяго с тоской посмотрел на лэптоп, стиснул пальцы на подлокотниках своего кресла.

— Пусть мне подготовят машину. Таннеру передай, чтобы проверил записи о «Жемчужине Тихого». Проследил всю документацию. Список пассажиров передать 006.

— Можем попробовать задержать корабль в следующем порту.

— Нет. Никаких резких движений, пока Кью и другие не будут в безопасности. Надеюсь, 006 справится сам. А пока посмотрим, чего от нас хочет начальство.

— Удачи, сэр.

 

Секретарь комитета, Гарет Мэллори, был мужчиной средних лет, во внешнем виде которого подчеркнутая аккуратность и прилизанность законченного бюрократа сочетались со отблеском стали в глазах и выдержанной, холодной вежливостью улыбки. В другой жизни, при должном обучении из него мог выйти неплохой полевой агент, подумал Тьяго и чуть выпрямился в кресле. На предложенный стакан скотча он ответил утвердительным кивком.

— Не буду тратить ваше время на светские беседы, — откровенно начал Мэллори. — Министр недовольна.

— Передайте ей, что мы делаем все возможное.

— Этого мало, — возразил Мэллори, отпив из своего бокала. — Она не одобряла выбор вашей предшественницы и считала это кронизмом. У вас нет опыта ведения серьезных операций... в конце концов, теоретически, гонконгский отдел давно не функционирует.

— Вы всегда ставили во главе МИ-6 бюрократов или политиков, людей, знающих, как распоряжаться бюджетом, а не держать в руках пистолет, — спокойно подытожил Тьяго. — И теперь думаете, что случайно поставили за штурвал волка и корабль вот-вот пойдет ко дну.

— Не совсем так, но...

— Я слышал, на это место планировали вас, секретарь, — с тем же спокойствием продолжил Тьяго. — Мне так жаль.

Мэллори вздохнул.

— Дело не в зависти или моих оскорбленных чувствах, М. Поверьте, я уважаю выбор старой М. Я слышал ее доводы в пользу вашего назначения, когда она доказывала Министру, что вы подходите на эту роль. Но на кону наша национальная безопасность. Я хочу знать, что происходит и что вы собираетесь предпринять, и объяснить это министру, чтобы она отвязалась от нас обоих.

— Над дырами в системе безопасности уже работают. Личные дела сотрудников подвергнуты тщательной проверке. МИ-6 передислоцируется в бункер Черчилля.

— Да, да, про это я уже в курсе, — нетерпеливо прервал его Мэллори. — Я хочу знать, почему на МИ-6 напали. Почему целью выбрали именно техотдел, зачем похитили его сотрудников? Почему уничтожили сервера вместо того, чтобы попытаться украсть с них данные?

Тьяго уставился на него, раздумывая над вариантами, и Мэллори продолжил с еще большим раздражением:

— В этом деле я ваш союзник, М. Не верите — позвоните М. Спросите ее.

— Я вас знаю. — По пути сюда Тьяго провел кое-какие разыскания, просто чтобы не терять форму. — Идеально чистая, без единого пятнышка, карьера в правительстве. Не особенно амбициозен, но удачлив. Всегда настаивает на том, чтобы следовать закону, не нарушать правил, не ввязываться ни во что сомнительное. — Тьяго оскалился. — Не думаю, что из вас получился бы хороший М, секретарь.

Мэллори посмотрел на него без всякого выражения.

— И я с вами согласен. Хотите добавить что-то еще?

— И такой честный, — шутливо заметил Тьяго, лениво улыбнувшись, когда в ответ Мэллори только просверлил его взглядом, допил скотч и, поставив бокал на стол, склонился к нему.

— Почему техотдел, М? — повторил Мэллори. — Те, кто там работает, молоды, только вступили в игру. Что такого они знали, что их стоило похищать?

— Думаете, если они молоды, то ничего не знают? — с жалостью протянул Тьяго. — Они лучшие в своем деле. Дайте им компьютер, и они разрушат целую экономику, украдут любой секрет, если он есть в электронном виде. Только представьте себе их возможности.

— Вы преувеличиваете тяжесть ситуации.

— Если бы.

Мэллори первым отвел взгляд и тяжело вздохнул, проведя рукой по волосам.

— Бардак.

— Я в курсе. И работаю над этим. Не сомневайтесь, секретарь, — ровно произнес Тьяго. — Я найду того, кто это сделал. А пока, если вы действительно мой союзник, придержите министра и всех остальных, кто решит потратить мое время, вставая передо мной в позу. Дайте мне делать мою работу.

— Вы уже не агент с двумя нулями, — заметил Мэллори, наливая себе еще скотча. — Боюсь, вам стоит убедиться, правильно ли вы понимаете, что входит в традиционные задачи М. Балансирование между разными силами всегда было одной из основной ваших функций.

— Ах, это. — Тьяго поднялся из кресла. — Но я никогда не был поклонником традиций. И, — продолжил он, подойдя ближе и поправив напрягшемуся Мэллори галстук. — Я потратил больше десяти лет жизни, учась... балансировать между силами, обычно в ситуациях, требовавших куда больше деликатности. — Тьяго с издевкой улыбнулся и отошел. — Вы не мешаете мне делать мою работу, я не мешаю вам делать вашу. Пойдет?

Мэллори, похоже, застыл, растеряв все слова то ли от удивления, то ли от злости, и Тьяго кивнул, собираясь уйти. Однако уже когда он взялся за дверную ручку, секретарь откашлялся:

— Сообщите мне, когда их найдете.

Тьяго глянул через плечо — Мэллори снова был собран и спокоен, хотя и смотрел на него с недобрым прищуром. Тьяго, которого это скорее веселило, кивнул. Пожалуй, у секретаря все-таки есть какой-никакой стержень.

— Разумеется, секретарь. Разумеется.

 

IX.

В Москве было еще холодней, чем обычно. Кутаясь в пальто, Джеймс добежал до выхода из Домодедово, жалея, что не захватил шарф. Он подремал пару часов в самолете, но так толком и не отдохнул после Сирии, игр в кошки-мышки с сирийскими вооруженными силами и бомбежек.

В толпе встречающих американец был заметен с первого взгляда — пожалуй, даже подозрительно заметен — и Джеймс, прежде чем подойти, долго разглядывал коренастого мужчину средних лет, одетого в пальто и здоровенную меховую шапку. Тот, увидев Джеймса, что-то пробормотал, подозвал жестом к себе и повел через стоянки к голубому, явно видавшему лучшие дни, «москвичу».

— В Лондоне, — тихо произнес Джеймс. — Апрель — весенний месяц.

Незнакомец уставился на него.

— Да? А ты что, метеоролог? Господи, за что?! Еще один британец с палкой в жопе и дебильными секретными кодами и паролями. Когда же вы перестанете заниматься этой херней?

Он развернулся, чтобы открыть дверь, и Джеймс, сграбастав его за плечо, прижал к машине и вдавил ствол «вальтера» между ребер.

— Еще раз.

— Ладно. В Лондоне апрель — весенний месяц, а у нас в Санкт-Петербурге в это время задницы отмерзают. Так пойдет?

— Нет. Покажи розу.

— Что, прямо здесь?

Джеймс надавил сильнее, и американец вздрогнул, украдкой огляделся и расстегнул ширинку. Не обращая внимания на недоуменно нахмурившегося Джеймса, он приспустил штаны, обнажая старую выцветшую розу на ягодице и выбитое над ней слово: «Пушистик». Джеймс убрал «вальтер» и сухо поинтересовался:

— «Пушистик»?

— Третья жена. — Он натянул штаны и стряхнул руку Джеймса, ни секунды не волнуясь по поводу того, что тот только что наставлял на него пистолет. — Джек Уэйд. ЦРУ.

— Джеймс Бонд. Британец с палкой в жопе.

Джек фыркнул.

— Давай я понесу твой портфель. В нем стоит чего-нибудь опасаться? Взрывающиеся ручки, зажигалки-электрошокеры?

— Нет. Говорят, их больше не делают. — Джеймс занял переднее сиденье, Джек с трудом втиснулся на место водителя. Бедный старенький «москвич» кашлянул, чихнул, но в конце концов после пинка и такой-то матери завелся и печально пополз со стоянки.

— Слышал. — Джек коротко глянул на Джеймса. — Официально, ЦРУ сожалеет о случившемся в МИ-6. Мы приносим наши соболезнования и все такое.

— А неофициально?

— Наш шеф не фанат ни вашего нового М, ни вашего нового техотдела. У нас масса интересного на М, и мы слышали, что случилось в Белграде. И все же, похоже, теперь война ведется по-другому, — с чувством сказал Джек. — А мы с тобой превращаемся в реликты, Джимбо, как бы это ни было грустно.

— О, мы еще можем пригодиться, — равнодушно заметил Джеймс. — С кем мы встречаемся?

— Его зовут Валентин Дмитриевич Жуковский. Бывший сотрудник службы внешней разведки. Сейчас косит под законопослушного бизнесмена. Связан с русской мафией. Хромает.

— А. Жуковский.

— Знакомы?

— Хромает он из-за меня, — рассеянно заметил Джеймс, глядя в окно. — Тогда он еще работал в СВР. Я и не знал, что он ушел.

— Полагаю, он понял, что заработает гораздо больше, выполняя заказы для мафии. — Похоже, Джеймсу удалось произвести на него впечатление. — Это все усложняет. Я-то собирался просто высадить тебя у его бара, чтобы вы поговорили. Считается, что к нам он относится относительно доброжелательно. Но мое начальство будет в бешенстве, если тебя прикончат.

— Какая трогательная забота.

— Плевать они на тебя хотел. Но твой начальник считает, что Мэддинг еще жив и был перевербован, а это плохие новости. Еще один скандал нам ни к чему, особенно сейчас. — Джек сделал неприличный жест в сторону обогнавшей их машины, едва не проехавшейся «москвичу» по боку и умчавшейся под рев прилепленного на крышу голубого маячка. — Долбаные русские. Одно из самых ебанутых мест на всей планете, а я бывал почти во всех. Видел, что творят? Этот мудак переехал бы и младенца в колыбели, и полиция бы глазом не моргнула, потому что у него есть «мигалка».

— Теперь мы с русскими дружим, — с иронией заметил Джеймс.

— Да уж. — Джек сердито выдохнул. — Чтоб их разорвало. Так. Ладно. Жуковский. Просто зайти в бар поговорить не получится.

— Почему нет?

— Почему нет? Например потому, что в тебя могут выстрелить — и не раз, или пырнуть ножом, или и то, и другое, а мне потом объясняться с начальством.

— Я могу быть очень убедительным, — не согласился Джеймс. — Если только он действительно может мне помочь. Что тебе известно о тех наемниках?

— ЦРУ зовет их «Черные псы», — начал Джек, осторожно выруливая на трассу. — Они — ответвление «Черной воды»* — уверен, про эту компанию ты знаешь.

— Якобы охранная фирма, предположительно имеет связи в американской армии.

— Ага. Красивое имя, за которым прячутся обычные наемники. «Черные псы» ничем не отличаются от «Черной воды», разве что гонорары у них повыше. И работать они готовы на кого угодно. Давно, в самом начале иракской войны, им наскучило играть по правилам, и они решили, что можно заработать больше, если стрелять в любого, за кого заплатят — мафия, террористы, диктаторы из стран третьего мира, неважно. К ним ушли лучшие из «Черной воды» и не только, нам так и не удалось выйти на их след. Клиентов выбирают сами, что для наемников нетипично. Поэтому их сложно поймать.

— И Жуковский их знает?

— Солнцевская братва — одни из их клиентов, а Жуковский знаком с братвой. Больше у меня на них ничего нет, — признался Джек. — И не потому, что я не искал.

— Уже неплохо.

— Ну да. — Джек злобно пялился на дорогу. — Только постарайся, чтобы тебя не грохнули. Задолбаюсь потом бумаги заполнять. И ненавижу ходить на опознания.

— Ваше беспокойство о моем здоровье трогает меня до глубины души, мистер Уэйд.

— Привыкай, блядь.

Несмотря на свои слова, Джеймс не пошел через главный вход: стареющие агенты становятся осторожными, видимо, чтобы скомпенсировать замедляющиеся рефлексы, и, как бы ему ни нравилось время от времени эффектно появляться, таким лучше заниматься с прикрытием и запасным планом. Ни того, ни другого не было, а ему предстояло вслепую проникнуть в дом бывшего агента СВР.

С Кью было бы проще, отвлеченно подумал Джеймс и мрачно улыбнулся про себя. Он бесшумно обошел громил, стоявших на стоянке для машин, и направился к большой прямоугольной постройке под засыпанной снегом крышей, стоявшей позади комплекса, откуда доносилась приглушенная музыка.

Он пролез через слуховое окно, хотя над задвижкой пришлось поработать ножом, и очутился в ванной, которая разительно отличалась от того, как дом выглядел снаружи: в ней были мраморные стены, стояли скамеечки из серого камня, на полках расставлена дорогая мужская косметика. Сомнений в том, кто хозяин этой комнаты, не было, поэтому Джеймс устроился у двери и стал ждать.

Прошло около часа, прежде чем она распахнулась и внутрь зашел Жуковский. Для человека его возраста, уже обрюзгшего и давно отошедшего от дел, двигался он удивительно легко. Джеймс прижал к его шее сзади пистолет, и Жуковский замер.

— Привет, Валентин.

— Джеймс Бонд, — вздохнул Жуковский. — Пришел закончить начатое?

— Вообще-то это визит вежливости.

— Тогда почему не зашел через дверь, как нормальный человек?

— Привычка, — вежливо ответил Джеймс. — Хотел попросить, чтобы ты познакомил меня со своими друзьями.

— С которыми? У меня их много.

— «Черные Псы», Валентин.

Валентин задумался, а потом хмыкнул.

— А. Эти. Значит, так их называет МИ-6?

— А ты как их называешь?

— У них нет имени. Я предпочитаю называть их «те ебнутые ублюдки».

— Красиво.

— Слышал, они напали на МИ-6. Отличная работа.

— Об этом-то я и хотел с ними поговорить, — Джеймс нехорошо улыбнулся.

— Я так и думал. — Валентин тяжело вздохнул. — Тебе не повезло, Джеймс. Черные Псы давно не брали заказов от братвы. Пару месяцев назад они нашли нового клиента. Теперь работают только на него.

— У кого хватит на них денег?

— У многих. У вашей королевы, например, — ядовито заметил Валентин. — Вопрос только в том, есть ли желание их подобным образом потратить.

— Когда в следующий раз буду у Ее Величества, обязательно расскажу ей, что в наемниках, если что, она может себя не ограничивать, — сухо ответил Джеймс. — Мне нужна информация. Сколько их? Кто руководит вылазками? Где их штаб-квартира?

— Сколько их всего, братва не знает. Возможно, хватит на маленькую армию. Все из «Черной воды». Внутренний круг, как я слышал, — несколько старых игроков времен Большой Игры. Бывшие кгбшники, црушники, может, даже кто-то из МИ-6. Кто знает. Люди вроде нас, которым не хочется выходить из игры. У них есть главный, но кто именно, братве не известно. Мы имеем дело только с их представителем. Что касается того, где их штаб-квартира, что ж, тут все проще. В некотором роде. — Валентин улыбнулся. — Они расположились в поезде, который постоянно перемещается по России. Им нравится находиться в движении.

— Не так уж и много.

— Я дам тебе координаты их посредника. Сейчас запишу. — Валентин медленно достал из кармана ручку и обрывок бумаги и нацарапал на нем имя и адрес. — Удачи, мистер Бонд.

— Благодарю за помощь.

— Да что там. — Валентин грузно поднял плечо. — Мне не нравятся эти «Псы». Может, я старомоден, но я предпочитаю людей, у которых есть границы дозволенного. У этих их нет. Они спалят дотла весь мир, если им за это заплатят. Да и братва волнуется.

— Правда?

— Новое поколение мафии не любит войны, мистер Бонд, а ходят слухи, что «Черные псы» и их новый хозяин замышляют что-то, что плохо отразится на бизнесе. Иначе зачем нападать на МИ-6? Понимаешь ли, когда идет большая война, люди отправляются в другие страны и стреляют в других людей вместо того, чтобы играть в азартные игры, принимать наркотики и развлекаться с проститутками на родине. Потребитель вымирает или боится лишний раз выйти из дому и потратить деньги. Кому такое понравится?

____________________  
Примечания:

* СВР — Служба внешней разведки России

** «Черная вода», «Blackwater» (англ) – опять же, реально существующая частная организация, возможно, знакомая читателям по выпускам новостей


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В свободное от работы время Алек занимался взрывчаткой. Наверное, так себя проявляла казацкая кровь.

9.0.

Надо сказать, подход 007 к шпионажу никогда не отличался изяществом, поэтому ни Манипенни, ни Таннер нисколько не удивились, когда Джеймс бесстрастно доложил по интеркому, что вышел на поезд «Черных псов» через их наземные контакты и остановил его с помощью украденного у русских танка.

Ну кто еще мог такое устроить?

— У ЦРУ в Москве больше оперативников, — безмятежно продолжил Джеймс. — Они займутся извлеченными из поезда серверами.

— Точнее — тем, что от них осталось. — Тьяго потер лицо ладонью. Да уж, вот тебе и никаких резких движений. — Где вы?

— На месте крушения с командой зачистки из ЦРУ. Мэддинга здесь, разумеется, нет — не может же он смешивать взрывчатые вещества на движущемся поезде — но пару-тройку старых друзей ЦРУ встретило.

— А МИ-6?

— Пока никого. — Судя по тону, Джеймс почти не сомневался, что в деле замешан как минимум один давний сотрудник МИ-6. Это объяснило бы выбор тех, кого шантажировали, чтобы проникнуть в здание — все они проработали в МИ-6 не меньше пяти лет.

— Манипенни, поднимите еще раз личные дела. Найдите всех, кто уволился из МИ-6 в последние годы. Установите за ними слежку. Выясните, кто чем сейчас занимается.

— Есть, М. — Манипенни кивнула и вышла из кабинета.

— Заставь ЦРУ отправить сервера в МИ-6. Мы ближе к Москве, чем Лэнгли. Я хочу лично посмотреть на оборудование. — Ему, вероятно, придется сделать пару-тройку звонков, чтобы Джеймсу отдали технику, несмотря на то, что именно из-за него поезд сошел с рельс. Американцы иногда бывали жутко упрямы. — Еще что-нибудь?

— В кабине управления я нашел брошюру. «Жемчужина Тихого». Корабль отправлялся из Иммингема в день атаки на МИ-6.

— 006 уже на пути к Мадейре. Корабль должен войти в тамошний порт через четыре дня. — Значит, чутье Алека не подвело. Хорошо.

— Там было... еще кое-что, — тихо продолжил Джеймс. — Фотография. Лежала вместе с брошюрой. Я сделал копию на свой телефон. Сейчас перешлю вам.

Пару секунд спустя изображение загрузилось на экран лэптопа, и Тьяго резко втянул воздух. На белых простынях лежало изломанное тело Карла, покрытое кровью и синяками. Рядом с переломанными пальцами было написано:

«Я всегда буду у тебя за плечом».

— Они знали, что мы найдем поезд, — ровно заметил Джеймс.

Тьяго заставил себя успокоиться, задавить поднимающуюся внутри ярость. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов и убедившись, что может снова говорить спокойно, он посмотрел на Таннера:

— Таннер, сейчас я вышлю вам список людей. Определите их местонахождение. Высший приоритет.

Таннер кивнул и быстро вышел. Джеймс спросил:

— Вам известно, кто это?

— Нет, но скоро будет. — Тьяго мрачно смотрел на кровавое фото. — Это сообщение я посылал раньше хакерам, которые попадали в сферу моих интересов. Мне интересно было наблюдать за их реакцией.

— А.

— Это было давно, — пробормотал Тьяго; он был моложе, безжалостнее, он был агентом с двумя нулями, и его забавляло играть с жертвой в кошки-мышки. В конце концов он это перерос — но только после того, как добыча вдруг решила тоже показать зубы. Бенджамин и остальные понятия не имели, с кем связались, но если поначалу их бесстрашие его забавляло, то потом он начал их уважать, а теперь...

Фаворитизм — слабость, верно?

— Отправляйся на Мадейру. Встреться с 006. Вместе займитесь кораблем.

На том конце трубки повисла короткая пауза, словно Джеймс раздумывал, не сказать ли что-то еще, но вместо этого коротко ответил:

— Слушаюсь, — и отключился.

Тьяго подтянул монитор ближе и открыл свои старые файлы. Его не покидало ощущение, что он что-то упустил, что-то, из-за чего все время на шаг отстает от их безликого врага. Это сбивало с толку.

 

WTF Bond 2016  
the dead are alive

X.

Джеймс обнаружил Алека на уличной площадке одного из кафе на Мадейре — тот развалился в кресле, греясь под неярким солнцем. Алек кинул на него острый взгляд, когда Джеймс сел рядом, кивнул и снова уставился на дорогу.

— Как прошло в Москве?

— Бодро.

— Знаешь, тебе пора завязывать с привычкой таскать у военных армейскую технику.

— И это говорит человек, который таскает у военных армейскую взрывчатку?

— Ах. — Алек лениво улыбнулся. — Всем нужно хобби.

— Ты уверен, что они на «Жемчужине Тихого»?

— Скорее там, чем на «Эндэворе» или «Аргонавте». «Аргонавт» прибыл в Париж, на нем пусто. «Эндэвор» ЦРУ на всякий случай собирается перехватить по пути в Хьюстон. — Алек сполз в кресле еще ниже. — Но ты прав. Круизное судно — не лучшее место для таких операций. Особенно такое, где гости проходят регистрацию. Слишком много переменных. Поведение гражданских невозможно предугадать.

— Начальник порта что-нибудь сказал?

— Нет. «Жемчужина» ходит по этому маршруту часто — два-три раза в год. Ничего интересного. Просто толпы британских туристов, едущих погреться на солнышке. В судовой декларации тоже ничего примечательного. Здесь корабль остановится на день или около, сгрузит пассажиров, наберет новых. Я на всякий случай подключился к волне местной полиции и судовой охраны.

Вынужденное безделье посредине миссии всегда было самым сложным в их работе; в конце концов, задания редко представляли из себя череду событий, требовавших немедленного ответа. Агентам подолгу приходилось зависать на одном месте, ожидая добычу, инструкции, данные разведки, и порой соблазн заняться чем-то опасным, чтобы выпустить пар, был почти непреодолим. Большинство агентов курили, многие играли в азартные игры или тащили в койку всех, кто под руку подвернется, в общем, занимались чем угодно, лишь бы сбросить напряжение.

Алек, однако, обладал уникальной способностью легко переключаться с миссии и обратно и мог спокойно несколько дней просто читать книжку, пока не представлялся удобный момент, чтобы действовать. Джеймс всегда ему завидовал. После заданий Алек с той же легкостью переходил на мирные рельсы, превращаясь в раздражающе легкомысленного, по-мальчишески дурашливого рубаху-парня и Джеймс так и не смог понять, какая же из версий настоящая. Это был способ адаптации, несомненно, Джеймс видел подобное, в разных вариантах, у других агентов, но сам предпочитал таких, как Тьяго, кто сумел найти общий язык со спящим внутри хищником, а не запирал его в клетку в периоды затишья.

С каждым днем Джеймс все больше убеждался, что М с блеском впишется в свою роль. Он нравился ему, нравился все больше и больше. Его новая хищная сторона, его уверенность в себе и властность влекли Джеймса куда сильнее, чем первоначальная капризная игривость. Они разбудили его собственного зверя, и тот был голоден.

Джеймс предполагал, что Кью — где бы он ни был сейчас, желательно живой и хотя бы отчасти невредимый — одобрил бы его размышления. В конце концов, агенты с двумя нулями в некотором роде действительно были бойцовыми псами; их дрессировали бросаться только по команде и тех, кто кусался без разрешения или любил прогуляться на стороне, быстро убирали. А собакам нужен сильный вожак.

Джеймс заселился в тот же отель, что и Алек, подцепил в баре гостиницы юную и очень симпатичную куколку, и провел следующие несколько ночей, пока корабль был в пути, в ее койке, по утрам гуляя по Мадейре и разглядывая море. Время от времени с ними связывалась Манипенни, но докладывать было не о чем. МИ-6 переехала, М вместе с парой спецов из ЦРУ был занят взломом снятой с поезда техники.

«Жемчужина Тихого» без всякой помпы вошла в порт и исторгла на берег рой оголодавших британских туристов. Выглядела она как самый обычный круизный корабль; проникнуть на борт не составило труда. Судно было слишком большим, чтобы обыскивать его вручную, поэтому вместо этого Алек и Джеймс проникли в комнату управления на мостике. Джеймс открыл электронную схему корабля, ища место, где можно было бы незаметно спрятать большую группу молодых мужчин, но Алек вдруг остановил смену проекций, подсветив одну из кают.

— Взгляни-ка. Обычно туристы ждут не дождутся прибытия и бегут на берег при первой возможности. Эта помечена как занятая. Стоит значок «не беспокоить».

— Может, жильцам не по вкусу погода.

— Посмотри на номер каюты, Джеймс.

44-20-001. Телефонный код Великобритании, код Лондона и агентский номер Тьяго. Джеймс выдохнул.

— Пойду проверю. Оставайся здесь и займись записями с камер слежения.

Дверь в каюту 44-20-001 была закрыта, и Джеймс, коротко осмотревшись, вытащил пистолет и выбил ее ногой. Быстрого взгляда внутрь маленькой комнатки хватило, чтобы понять, что ее обитателю Джеймс уже не поможет. Нажав пальцем на наушник, он подождал, пока включилась Манипенни.

— 007.

— Я нашел тело Карла Шлитца.

Манипенни тихо охнула и спросила:

— Что-то еще?

— 006 проверяет данные с камер. Я... — Джеймс замолчал, почувствовав вибрацию служебного телефона. Достав его из кармана, он нахмурился — экран был темен, ни вызова, ни входящего сообщения. — Телефон вибрирует. Без вызова или сигнала.

— Проверь тело.

Закрыв дверь, Джеймс быстро обыскал тело Карла и наконец обнаружил нечто вроде серебряной фишки в его ботинке.

— Тут какая-то штука, похожая на карманный передатчик Кью. С желтой и оранжевой кнопочками.

— Это его двусторонний радиопередатчик, — с ноткой оживления ответила Манипенни. — Сейчас позову М.

Джейм успел вернуться на мостик к тому времени, как в наушнике раздался мягкий голос с легким акцентом.

— Желтая кнопка, 007.

Джеймс нажал ее. Ничего. Он слышал лишь подчеркнуто спокойное дыхание Тьяго на другом конце, и уже собирался предложить по новой проверить весь корабль, когда раздался тоненький, но хорошо различимый голосок.

— Ну наконец-то.

— Кью, — выдохнул Джеймс. Стоящий рядом Алек закрыл глаза.

— 007. Я удивлен. Начал уже думать, что перемудрил. Передатчики были запрограммированы реагировать на сигнатуру ваших телефонов, на случай, если вы их потеряете, но я не был уверен, что....

— Манипенни посоветовала осмотреть тело.

— Ах. — Послышался тихий вздох. — Значит, Карл мертв.

— Да. Мне жаль.

— Нет, когда они его забрали, мы знали, что это неизбежно. Я лишь надеялся... — Голос Кью оборвался. — Где мистер... Где М? Он в порядке?

М в наушнике Джеймса рвано выдохнул, но Алек ответил:

— Он в порядке. Где ты, Кью?

— Если бы я знал, сказал бы сразу, — рявкнул Кью с долей прежней язвительности. — Мы на корабле и куда-то плывем, то есть, скорее всего, сейчас мы посреди долбаного океана. Сначала мы были в грузовом отсеке другого корабля, но потом они забрали Карла и усыпили остальных, и проснулись мы уже в другом помещении, поменьше.

— Сейчас разберемся, — сказал М. — 006, проверь журнал капитана.

Алек кивнул и вызвал на главный терминал файлы.

— В радио нет GPS-маячка. Это всего лишь прототип, и я пытался решить, куда можно его вживить так, что батарея садилась не слишком быстро и сам прибор не был громоздким. К счастью, так и не решил. — продолжил Кью. — Потому что все остальное, на чем маячки все-таки были, они уничтожили. У них был специальный сканер. Ублюдки.

— Они просили тебя о чем-нибудь? — спросил Джеймс. — Пытались заставить работать на себя?

— Нет. Они не дураки. Если бы они дали мне — или кому угодно из нас — доступ к компьютеру, мы бы нашли способ определить наше местоположение и дать знать в МИ-6.

— Значит, вы не в курсе, зачем вас похитили?

— К сожалению, нет. Наши похитители — профессиональные наемники, ветераны. Больше мне ничего не известно. К несчастью, они не носят на себе табличек с указанием организации, и, к несчастью же, нет, в нашу маленькую уютную камеру не спускался главный злодей с белым котиком на руках, чтобы позлорадствовать и поведать о своих планах. Мы тут не в кино, знаешь ли, — ядовито закончил Кью. — Прости, что расстроил.

— Сколько вас осталось?

— Включая меня — семь. — Значит, пока погибших только двое. — И, пока ты не спросил, у нас все в порядке, разве что, к несчастью, скорее всего в грядущие пару дней кого-то из нас снова убьют.

— Мы вас найдем, — пообещал Джеймс.

Алек сказал:

— Вчера они на час останавливались. Мистер Орион вместе с багажом пересел на яхту своих приятелей, когда они пересеклись в море. Яхта называется «Пигмалион».

— Мистер Орион, — с иронией повторил Кью. М снова зашипел. — Как в старые добрые времена.

— Ты с ним знаком?

— Это псевдоним, который использовал М, когда охотился на людей вроде нас. Так что мы имеем дело с кем-то из наших. Вероятно, знакомых с тех времен, когда мы еще не присоединились к МИ-6. Забавно. Я и не думал, что из оставшихся кто-то может быть настолько хорош.

— Может, они выучились, — сухо заметил Джеймс, и Кью с отвращением фыркнул. Это радовало — его эгоцентризм, похоже, ничуть не пострадал, несмотря на недружелюбную обстановку.

— Я сейчас выключу передатчик, чтобы сэкономить заряд батареи. Твой можно подключить к телефону, он зарядится сам. Оставь его включенным, если они снова нас переместят, я дам знать.

— Держитесь. Мы придем за вами, — ободряюще сказал Алек.

— Ладно, — ответил Кью, и его нарочитое спокойствие пошло трещинами. Голос сорвался и слегка задрожал: — Скоро они заберут кого-то еще, я уверен. Так что поторапливайтесь.

 

10.0.

Взломать пароль и обойти ловушки не составило труда. Тьяго прошелся по серверам еще пару раз, проверяя, не осталось ли в них еще каких-нибудь неприятных сюрпризов, установил пару изолированных панелей доступа и оставил разбираться ЦРУ со обнаруженным списком операций «Черных Псов». Все, что ему было нужно, он уже нашел.

«Пигмалион» нигде не регистрировал свой маршрут, не бронировал стоянку в порту, и Тьяго, оставив 006 на Мадейре наводить справки у капитана и пассажиров, вызвал 007 домой для отчета.

— Твоя цель, — указал Тьяго на большой экран вошедшему в кабинет Джеймсу. — Борис Грищенко. Эмигрант во втором поколении, родители — русские, вырос в Аризоне, — устало добавил он, подавив зевок. — В девятнадцать лет начал взламывать правительственные сервера. В двадцать дорос до ЦРУ. Мое внимание он привлек, когда попытался вскрыть совместные базы ЦРУ и МИ-6 и активировал встроенные мной маячки.

— Когда он получил мое обычное... сообщение, то бросился в бега. Пешком и на перекладных добрался до Мексики. Видимо, договорился о защите с одним из наркокартелей. Я поймал его на пути в Хуарес и перетащил обратно через границу. Потом передал американцам. Они послали его в Гуантанамо Бэй. На тот момент ему исполнилось двадцать один.

— Не чересчур ли суровое наказание?

— Ах, мы слишком любим наши секреты. — Тьяго скупо улыбнулся. — Если бы не ЦРУ, я бы его просто пристрелил.

Джеймс без всякого выражения глянул на экран.

— Он сбежал?

— Год назад в Гуантанамо произошел... «несчастный случай». О нем не докладывали. Присвоили высшую степень секретности. Грищенко вырвался на свободу вместе с Джамилем-аль-Рави и Рустамом Дмитриевым. Похоже, в охранной системе зоны отдыха возникла маленькая ошибка. Снаружи их уже ждал вертолет. История для американского правительства очень неприятная. Неудивительно, что нам не сообщили.

— Аль-Рави... Тот, из внутреннего круга кашмирцев?

— Браво, Джеймс. И все же... Это по-прежнему не вписывается в типичную схему операций Аль-Каиды. Слишком чисто. Слишком тихо. Думаю, они его освободили, и он в благодарность помог им с делом.

— Как бы там ни было, Грищенко либо сам стоит во главе «Черных Псов», либо он тот самый эксклюзивный клиент. Скорее последнее. «Псы» никогда раньше не брали работу, связанную с прямой конфронтацией с США или Британией, не говоря уж о чем-то настолько публичном.

— Не слишком ли долгий путь для мальчика из Аризоны? — спросил Джеймс.

— Пытки изменяют людей. Либо ломают, либо делают сильнее. Грищенко и так был исключительно талантлив. Не настолько умен, как Бенджамин, но в своей области очень хорош. В любом случае, сейчас он наиболее вероятный кандидат, — устало ответил Тьяго. — И его система паролей похожа на ту, что мы сняли с серверов с поезда. Большинство хакеров, как Бенджамин, используют алгоритмы. Грищенко предпочитал обсценную сленговую лексику из разных языков, конвертированную в бинарный код.

— Местонахождение отследить можно?

Тьяго глянул на свой компьютер, потом на Джеймса.

— Скорее всего, он в одном из укрытий «Черных Псов», перечисленных в данных серверов. Мы уже отправили команду по адресам, ждем результата. Без МАНДАЛЫ приходится действовать вслепую, и...

— И его там может не быть вовсе. Почему вы решили, что его нет на корабле, где держат Кью?

— Если бы был, скорее всего, уже бы показался. Одно время они с Кью были заклятыми соперниками. Но ты прав, уверенности у меня нет. Грищенко мог измениться. — Тьяго опять зевнул. — По крайней мере, у нас есть «Пигмалион», Мы должны определить его местонахождение в ближайшие пару часов. Дальше будем действовать по ситуации. Я запустил программу, которая сейчас пробивается в облачное хранилище «Черных Псов». Рано или поздно она найдет Грищенко. Туда-то вы и отправитесь. 006 я пошлю на «Пигмалион».

— Ваше непосредственное участие при этом требуется?

— Нет, но...

— Сэр, — прервал его Джеймс. — Когда вы в последний раз спали?

Тьяго нахмурился.

— Перехватил пару часов тут и там.

— Вы выглядите так, словно сейчас рухнете в обморок. Вы отправляетесь домой, — твердо сказал Джеймс. — Либо зовите Таннера, либо я сам вас отвезу.

Тьяго расплылся в улыбке, собираясь отпустить пошлую шуточку, но вместо этого снова зевнул.

— Принеси мне кофе, и я буду в порядке.

— Вы так сведете себя в могилу. Теперь, на новой должности, вам все время придется координировать подобные операции. Нельзя относиться к ним настолько лично.

— Говоришь совсем как она.

— Она была во многом права, — спокойно ответил Джеймс. — Ну так как?

Тьяго взвесил свои шансы — 007 был упрям и, кажется, отказываться от своей затеи не собирался. Неотложной работы до обнаружения «Пигмалиона» или Грищенко на самом деле не было, а передать указания 007 или 006 легко могли Таннер или Манипенни.

— Скажи Таннеру, чтобы готовил машину.

К его удивлению, 007 настоял на том, чтобы его проводить. Тьяго с самого нападения не возвращался в свою новую квартиру в Мэйфэр, но охрана успела проверить ее уже несколько раз. Он переступил через порог, направившись прямо к бару и заметив по пути:

— Видишь? Ничего не взорвалось. Если хочешь проверить, не спрятались ли под ковром террористы, валяй.

Джеймс посмотрел на него немного странно, но начал обход комнат. Тьяго уселся в кресло со стаканом доброго скотча. Он даже не заметил, как задремал, пока не ощутил легкое прикосновение к руке и тут же инстинктивно схватился за запястье. Склонившийся над ним Джеймс даже не дернулся и с легкой иронией сообщил:

— Помещение зачищено, М.

Измученный мозг Тьяго не сразу осмыслил, о чем он, и когда до него дошло, он протянул:

— Пожалуй, теперь ты должен укутать меня в одеялко.

— Не уверен, что это входит в мои обязанности, сэр, — заметил Джеймс, впрочем, по-прежнему улыбаясь, и помог Тьяго подняться.

— Так импровизируй. У агентов с двумя нулями это неплохо получается. Уж я-то знаю. — Тьяго с легким удивлением понял, что его попытки изобразить усталость, чтобы иметь возможность повиснуть у Бонда на плече, куда менее наигранны, чем ему бы хотелось. Хм. Как не вовремя.

— Это приказ? — прошептал Джеймс ему на ухо, щекоча горячим дыханием кожу, и Тьяго тихо рассмеялся. Какая жалость, что сейчас его ни на что не хватит, потому что скорее всего, чем бы они не занялись, он вырубится посреди процесса.

— Если бы я не так вымотался, возможно.

— Хм. И кто виноват, что вы едва держитесь на ногах?

— Ну... — с невинным видом начал Тьяго, собираясь помянуть недобрым словом Грищенко или отсутствие нормального кофе в МИ-6, но Джеймс прижал его к дверному косяку спальни и поцеловал, неторопливо и умело; однако Тьяго не настолько устал, чтобы сразу сдаться — с низким рыком он ответил, прикусывая его за губу, стискивая в руках накрахмаленный воротничок рубашки Джеймса, добавляя в поцелуй жадности. Он едва заметил, как его довели до кровати и опустили на покрывало: между их мешающимся дыханием, искусанными, раскрасневшимися губами время перестало существовать. Какая жалость, что он...

— Закутывание можно считать состоявшимся, М? — протянул Джеймс, тяжело дыша.

— Это костюм от Ричарда Джеймса, — отозвался Тьяго. — Помоги мне его снять, пока мы его не помяли.

007 рассмеялся, но помог избавиться от костюма и даже повесил его в шкаф.

— Это худшая прелюдия к сексу, которую я когда-либо слышал, сэр.

— Это не прелюдия, это прямой приказ, — парировал Тьяго, впрочем, подвинувшись и лениво улыбнувшись, когда Джеймс стянул с него ботинки. — Повнимательнее, 007.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — ответил Джеймс, похабно ухмыльнувшись. Он, дразня, провел рукой по изгибу его обнаженной стопы, и Тьяго застонал.

— Ты...

— Считайте, что я пытаюсь вас мотивировать не забывать о себе, — мягко произнес Джеймс. Аккуратно поставив ботинки у кровати, он снова навис над ним и жадно поцеловал.

— Перестань меня пилить, это скучно. Ты собираешься возвращаться в МИ-6? — сонно поинтересовался Тьяго. — Кто-то, наверное, должен проследить, чтобы агенты ЦРУ не слишком заигрывались с нашей техникой.

— С этим легко справится Манипенни, — возразил Джеймс, взял его за ведущую руку и развернул намозоленной ладонью вверх, чтобы поцеловать. Жест был до неловкости интимен, и Тьяго нахмурился бы, если бы не так устал. — А я, может быть, еще раз проверю, нет ли под ковром террористов, на всякий случай.

Тьяго сонно улыбнулся и улегся поудобнее.

— Ни в чем себе не отказывай, 007, — зевнул он и заснул. В этот раз ему ничего не снилось.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не уйдешь ты легкой ланью.  
> Все пути ведут к свиданью.  
> Песнь шута, «Двенадцатая ночь», Шекспир. Пер С. Я. Маршака

XI.

Джеймс вернулся в МИ-6 на случай, если программа найдет Грищенко, пока М спит. В следующие несколько часов он успел перекусить, подремать в своем кабинете, принять душ и достать Манипенни, наворачивая круги вокруг ее стола, пока она наконец не рявкнула:

— О, Бога ради, Джеймс, иди домой. — Под глазами у нее залегли глубокие тени. — Пока я тебя не пристрелила.

— Не попадешь.

— Поспорим?

— В движущиеся цели попасть тяжелее, — протянул Джеймс, и? судя по взгляду, Манипенни всерьез задумалась, не взяться ли за лежащий в ящике ствола «глок». Неожиданно из временного центра управления раздались голоса.

Бункер был холодным, аскетичным скопищем камер, больше напоминавшем Джеймсу могильник или крысиное гнездо, чем офис. Центр управления расположился в самом просторном помещении, там же, отделенный стеклянной стеной, устроился М. Взгляд Джеймса метнулся от Манипенни к техникам Таннера, потом на большой экран проектора, где отражалось состояние программы М, сейчас вышедшей на максимум. Внезапно раздался душераздирающий визг, и весь экран заполнила огромная фотография. Техники, даже Манипенни, вскрикнули от ужаса.

Джон Дуглас, подумал Джеймс. Вбитые навыки брали вверх, стирая естественные гнев и отвращение. Подвешен на проводе, привязанном к вбитому в потолок крюку, истек кровью до смерти. На полу еще одно написанное кровью сообщение:

«Не такой уж умный мальчик».

— Подожди, — остановил Джеймс Таннера, потянувшегося свернуть изображение. — Увеличь здесь. — В ответ на ничего не понимающий, полный ужаса взгляд Таннера, он махнул рукой. — Посмотри вправо, за Дугласа. Там иллюминатор. И часть побережья. Может, получится сузить круг поиска корабля.

— Это еще не все, — Манипенни с бешеной скоростью набирала текст. — Программа сработала. Сейчас мы получим координаты. — Фотографию свернули в угол, и, пока Таннер раздавал указания техникам сверить попавшее на снимок побережье с картами, на основном мониторе появилась всемирная карта с круглой сеткой, быстро разворачивающей над Азией. — Приготовься, 007.

Джеймс напряженно кивнул. На экране сеть пропустила Россию, Монголию, и вдруг карта погасла. Джеймс бросил взгляд на Манипенни. Та выпрямилась:

— Программа отключилась с нашей стороны. — Она набрала что-то на компьютере и резко добавила: — Ее закрыл кто-то, у кого уровень допуска выше, чем у меня.

— Попробуй мой, — отрывисто предложил Джеймс. Он ввел логин и пароль, однако экран выдал только короткое «Запрещено».

— Нас что, хакнули? — нахмурилась Манипенни, с недоумением глядя на Таннера. Понимание окатило Джеймса, как ушат холодной воды.

— М бы узнал, если бы программа нашла цель?

— Скорее всего, через телефон...

— У него есть другой компьютер дома?

— Наверняка... ты же не думаешь, что...

— Он пойдет за Грищенко сам, — прорычал Джеймс. — Таннер, машина еще у квартиры М? Позвони водителю! Пусть его остановит!

— Он не берет трубку, — напряженно ответил Таннер.

— Отследи маячок. Посмотри, куда они движутся... хотя нет, двигаться они должны к Хитроу. — Программа же исключила Европу. — Звони в аэропорт. Нельзя, чтобы он ушел.

Манипенни неуверенно посмотрела на него, потом на Таннера и мягко заметила:

— 007, М может делать все, что хочет. Он же М. И он сам был агентом. Он вполне способен справиться самостоятельно.

— Ключевое слово «был», — проворчал Джеймс, но Манипенни лишь бросила в его сторону безмятежный взгляд, и Таннер, занесший было руку, чтобы отдать команду своим техникам, ее опустил. Те перестали нервно переглядываться и вернулись к мониторам компьютеров. Джеймс сердито зашипел, но тут заметил набранный Манипенни на компьютере текст:

«Перестань, Джеймс. Ты не можешь ставить под сомнения действия М, только не сейчас. Хочешь — езжай за ним сам. Следуй за ним, если найдешь. Если он забронирует рейс, я тебе позвоню». В ответ на его недовольную гримасу она добавила: «Он все равно не передумает, если только ты не собрался накачать его наркотой».

Она была права, хотя ему и было неприятно это признавать.

— Ладно. — Развернувшись на каблуках, он пошел к выходу и обнаружил снаружи готовую к поездке машину с заграничным паспортом и черной кредитной картой внутри. Манипенни работала пугающе быстро.

В Хитроу, как обычно, творился ад, и Джеймс быстро перестал пытаться найти в толпе раздраженного блондинистого испанца, а вместо этого стал нетерпеливо ждать звонка от Манипенни. Время тянулось мучительно долго, прошел час, другой, и наконец телефон зазвонил. Номер был неизвестен.

— Да? — коротко и холодно спросил Джеймс.

— Джимбо! — тягучий американский говорок Джека Уэйда в имевшихся обстоятельствах невероятно бесил.

— Уэйд, мне не...

— Слушай, Джимбо, мне тут друзья из ЦРУ нашептали про твое выступление в МИ-6. Никогда не говори начальству, что делать. Первое правило для тех, кто хочет построить карьеру в шпионаже.

— Я ее уже построил, — нетерпеливо перебил его Джеймс.

— И, поскольку ты сделал нам большое одолжение, — безмятежно продолжил Джек, пропустив его слова мимо ушей. — Мой начальник хочет сделать одолжение тебе. Ему нравятся твои методы, Джимбо! Хотел бы я видеть лица «Черных псов», когда ты появился на танке! Если решишь перебраться на другую сторону света, только дай знать.

— Какое одолжение?

— Помнишь, я говорил, что у нас на твоего босса много чего нарыто? Так вот, у нас есть список всех его паспортов, включая те, что выпущены не МИ-6. И, чтобы ты знал, мистер Рауль Сильва час назад улетел в Гонконг. На лицо — вылитый твой босс. И, — радостно продолжил Джек, услышав выругавшегося Джеймса, который отошел посмотреть, когда следующий рейс в Гонконг. — Прямо сейчас в Хитроу сидит наш друг, задолжавший ЦРУ большую услугу. Мечтал когда-нибудь слетать в Гонконг на частном самолете?

— Возможности не было, — сухо заметил Джеймс, но улыбнулся. — Джек, с меня выпивка.

— Я бы предпочел получить наличкой здесь, в Санкт-Петербурге, если тебе все равно. В Лондоне пиво на вкус хуже мочи, — протянул Джек. — Хорошей охоты, Джимбо. Позвони, если найдешь Мэддинга.

Самолет ему достался шикарный, но у Джеймса не было настроения наслаждаться полетом. Он сидел, пялясь с хмурым видом в окошко и стискивая руками подлокотники. Ему ведь показалось подозрительным то, как быстро М согласился отдать на время управление в чужие руки, что позволил с собой нянчиться. Этот М отличался от своих предшественников. Он был хищником, как и все агенты с двумя нулями, а даже стареющие хищники опасны.

За два часа до приземления в Гонконге задремавший Джеймс вдруг проснулся от крохотного голоска, позвавшего его из кармана пиджака.

— 007?

— Кью? — Джеймс вытащил наружу телефон со вставленным в него передатчиком.

— Я... Кью замолчал, потом судорожно вздохнул, откашлялся, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Кажется, я следующий. Я не успел передать радио остальным. Прости. Надеюсь, ты их найдешь.

— Мы уже близко, — процедил Джеймс. — Ты еще на корабле?

— Нет. Они меня чем-то накачали. Понятия не имею, сколько проспал, зато знаю, куда меня привезли. Наверное, теперь ты хотя бы найдешь мое тело. — Голос Кью снова сорвался, но потом он заставил себя успокоиться. — Я в Гонконге, на острове недалеко от Макау. Называется Мертвый город. Местные тут не появляются, считается, что это к несчастью. Остров якобы был покинут из-за утечки газа, но была ли она на самом деле, никто не знает.

— То есть ты точно можешь сказать, где ты?

— На юго-восточном побережье, недалеко от причала, — тут же ответил Кью. — Большой комплекс позади здоровенной разбитой статуи. Мимо не пройдешь.

— Я буду там... — Джеймс посмотрел на часы. — Через три часа. — Он подумал, не сказать ли Кью, что М уже едет, но решил воздержаться — Кью и так был на грани срыва, и Джеймс не хотел, чтобы он совсем ударился в панику. — Не волнуйся.

— Я не волнуюсь! Не волнуюсь! — Кью резко выдохнул и на мгновение замолчал. Потом тихо произнес: — Ты не мог бы продолжать со мной говорить? Пока они не придут?

— Они не придут. Я найду тебя раньше.

— Знаешь... — Кью прочистил горло и продолжил, уже спокойнее: — Знаешь, у тебя всегда был такой вид... Надежный. В сравнении с Алеком. В кино персонажи вроде него всегда умирают, не дожив до середины фильма. По нему сразу видно.

— Я ему передам. — Джеймс невольно улыбнулся.

— Ну так как, пока меня не было, ты переспал с М? — спросил вдруг Кью, и Джеймс от неожиданности закашлялся.

— Нет. Но был к этому очень близок, если тебе интересно.

— О нет, избавь меня от деталей, — пробормотал Кью с явственным отвращением. — Боже. Я-то думал, с возрастом мужское либидо гаснет.

— Вообще-то, он вырубился от усталости раньше, чем мы успели начать. Слишком переживал.

— Не сомневаюсь, — вздохнул Кью. — Наверное, ему сейчас ужасно тяжело.

— Вам тяжелее.

 

— Да неужели? Как я сам не догадался, — язвительно сказал Кью, но продолжил уже спокойнее: — Мы доставили ему немало хлопот, когда только начали работать на МИ-6. Нам плевать было на уровни доступа, мы взламывали базы чужих правительств просто смеха ради, разыгрывали других сотрудников. Чуть не довели старую суку до инфаркта. Но она никогда не пыталась заставить его от нас избавиться. Однажды она объяснила, почему.

— Да?

— Было похоже, что у нее это вырвалось случайно. Мистер Родригез уехал в Тибет, а она застукала нас за кражей дипломатических депеш из японского посольства. Она нас отчитала, а потом сказала, что не будь мы единственными, на кого Тьяго не наплевать помимо того, что его выдрессировали защищать, она бы давно утопила нас в Южно-Китайском море. — Кью помолчал и добавил: — Тогда это было смешнее.

Значит, что-то успокоило звериную часть Тьяго, помогло ее приручить. Неудивительно, что он так привязан к Кью и остальным. Джеймс вздохнул:

— Я верю. Расскажи мне, как вы жили в Гонконге.

Кью в деталях расписывал все более и более невероятные пакости, которые они устраивали бирманскому правительству, когда вдруг прервался и перешел на шепот:

— Кажется, кто-то идет.. я вижу стражу. Прощай, 007. Спасибо, что составил компанию. Скажи М, что я не боялся, ладно?

— Кью... — Джеймс выругался, услышав отрывистый вздох. Передатчик умолк. До приземления оставался еще час... черт бы все побрал!

А у МИ-6 в Гонконге остался только базовый состав... подавив очередное ругательство, Джеймс достал телефон и набрал номер, с которого ему звонил Джек Уэйд.

— Уэйд?

— Эй, Джимбо. Что случилось? Еще летишь?

— Окажешь еще одну услугу?

Предоставленная ЦРУ лодка летела по волнам как птица, но Джеймс прекрасно понимал, что, скорее всего, Кью ему уже не спасти. С другой стороны, возможно, он еще успеет поймать М, и день не закончится тотальной катастрофой. Подходя к острову, Джеймс заметил еще одну моторку, важно въехавшую прямо на берег неподалеку от причала, и направил свой катер на нее.

Выбравшись на усыпанный галькой берег, он глянул на белую лодку. Мотор еще работал, бока влажно блестели от воды.

Тьяго.

Вытащив «вальтер» и навинтив на него глушитель, Джеймс, мягко ступая, подкрался к ближайшему к берегу зданию, вслушиваясь, не движется ли к нему охрана. На старые пыльные фонари кто-то посадил громкоговорители, и сейчас из них играло что-то вроде китайского военного марша. Наверное, послевоенная пропаганда. Джеймс невольно хмыкнул. Алек себе не простит, что такое пропустил. Заброшенный остров, засыпанный щебнем, со своим дурацким саундтреком просто обязан был прийтись ему по вкусу.

С первым попавшимся охранником проблем не возникло — Джеймс незаметно подкрался сзади и свернул ему шею, спрятал тело за разбитой барной стойкой и крадучись направился к крупному сооружению, которое видел, пока объезжал остров на лодке. Осторожность и удача помогли справиться и со следующим стражем, и Джеймс пошел на слышимое вдали гудение машин, скорее всего, компьютеров, которое не заглушал даже дурацкий марш.

Джеймс поднялся по лестнице, и тут удача его покинула: он умудрился сломать шею первому, застигнутому врасплох, боевику, но со вторым пришлось повозиться. Схватив его за запястье, он несколько раз ударил его руку о стену, пока тот не выронил пистолет, потом приложил его головой, оглушая, и ударил под колени, повалив на пол. Наконец, ударом ноги Бонд перебил ему горло. Переведя дыхание, Джеймс продолжил подъем.

Лестница привела его к большой стерильной комнате вроде той, что стояла в отделе Кью, только поменьше. За столом, окруженный мониторами, сидел, ссутулившись над клавиатурой, человек и что-то бешено печатал. Джеймс, нахмурившись, посмотрел на мониторы — на два из них выводилось изображение с серий меняющихся камер, и через секунду до него дошло, что он видит Гуантанамо Бей.

Джеймс тихо подкрался к человеку сзади и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда тот неожиданно вскинул руки вверх и завопил:

— Я непобедим!

— Борис Грищенко? — вежливо спросил Джеймс. Мужчина — Грищенко — рефлекторно повернулся, нахмурился, и Джеймс, улыбнувшись, послал ему пулю между глаз. — Насчет непобедимости я бы поспорил.

Он снова посмотрел на мониторы и увидел на крайнем справа картинку снаружи, огромную каменную статую, о которой говорил Кью. Со связанными сзади руками, привалившись к камню, стоял М.

В трех метрах от него стражник держал под прицелом пистолета Кью. А рядом, оживленно размахивая руками, прогуливался Алек.

 

11.0.

Наверное, Тьяго все же постарел. Надо было прислушаться к инстинктам, пусть они и покрылись ржавчиной, и проверить все еще раз. В некотором смысле ответ был обидно очевиден. Кто из сотрудников МИ-6 имел туда круглосуточный доступ? Кому, кроме Мэддинга, хватило бы знаний и таланта, чтобы довести до ума RNX? Сколько в мире было людей, способных провести операцию столь безупречно, как это было сделано в Мехране и МИ-6?

С одной стороны, Тьяго предполагал, что в ЦРУ, вероятнее всего, обрадуются, когда узнают, что Мэддинг действительно погиб в результате несчастного случая. С другой — он не сомневался, что скоро к нему присоединится.

Он сдался, когда увидел рядом с Алеком Кью. Когда-то давно, когда он был моложе и безжалостнее, Тьяго, наверное, выждал бы, убил бы Алека, потерял Кью и доложил в МИ-6 о потере, оставив от Бенджамина лишь пару строк в отчете. Но он состарился, стал сентиментальным, и сейчас от смерти его отделяли лишь любовь Алека к театральным эффектам и оглушенное неверие Кью.

— Не понимаю, зачем тебе это, — жалобно проговорил Кью. От него, обычно такого самоуверенного, слышать это было особенно больно.

— Спроси Джеймса или хотя бы М, дорогой, — протянул Алек. — Они-то знают, как тяжело выключаться между миссиями. Большинство пьет, употребляет наркотики, трахается направо и налево, что угодно, лишь бы не сойти с ума. Я выпускаю пар более... изобретательно. И платят мне за это точно больше, чем в МИ-6.

— Но тебе же нравилось в МИ-6.

— У МИ-6 есть свои преимущества. — Алек окинул его выразительным взглядом. — Там было весело, но любое веселье рано или поздно заканчивается. В один прекрасный момент руководить «Черными Псами» стало куда интереснее, чем работать на МИ-6. Понимаешь, МИ-6 — древняя контора, и управляют ей старики... или старухи. Они строят из себя неуязвимых, всезнающих, но на самом деле все они — пустое место. Политики. Бюрократы. Они сами не знают, чем владеют.

— Но наш новый М... Думаю, рано или поздно он бы про меня догадался. Поэтому как только я услышал, кого старая М планирует поставить на свое место, я решил действовать первым. Почему нет? «Псы» взяли бы контракт от клиента, с которым сотрудничали уже давно. Я бы избавился от МИ-6 и заработал денег заодно. Грищенко отомстил бы Тьяго, а я ушел... с огоньком. Если бы Грищенко удалось осуществить свои планы, полмира погрузилось бы в хаос. Представляешь, сколько бы у нас было работы?

Тьяго не нравилось, с какой задумчивостью посматривает на него Алек, но он молчал, прикидывая варианты побега. Обстоятельства складывались не в его пользу.

— Они всегда старались заставить агентов подчиняться М. Что-то вроде... дрессуры. Вижу, с тобой у него получилось. Жаль. Но, возвращаясь к Грищенко, пожалуй, нам пора удовлетворить желание клиента. — Алек махнул рукой, и один из охранников налил стакан виски, поставил его на голову Тьяго и отошел. Кью нахмурился. — 1979 год. Любимый год М, насколько я знаю.

— Предпочитаю 1981, — спокойно поправил его Тьяго.

— Отлично! Видишь? — Алек перевел взгляд на Кью. — Вот что значит агент с двумя нулями. Он нисколько не боится. Страх не поможет, это первое, чему нас учат. — Кью завороженно дернулся — Алек взял со стоящего рядом столика пистолет, вложил ему в руку и направил вперед. — Грищенко хотел, чтобы я поиграл с тобой в игру, хотел посмотреть, кто собьет бокал первым. Проигравший должен победителю желание. Я буду честным и уступлю тебе право первого выстрела.

— Где Грищенко?

— К сожалению, он не выносит вида крови. Плохие воспоминания. Но инструкции он оставил самые подробные. Вперед.

Кью заморгал, глаза у него округлились от страха. Пистолет, слишком тяжелый для его рук, дернулся.

— Я не умею стрелять.

— Такие нежные ручки. Я видел. — Алек лениво улыбнулся. — Это не сложно, не то что твои компьютеры. Просто направляешь ствол, снимаешь предохранитель и нажимаешь курок. Все просто.

— Не могу, — охнул Кью. — Алек, пожалуйста.

— О нет, я настаиваю. Желание клиента, прости. — Охранник приставил к виску Кью «глок» и легонько толкнул. Кью вздрогнул. — Давай.

Тьяго вздохнул:

— Давай, Бенджамин, — мягко произнес он. Кью сжал губы.

— Не могу.

— Держи крепче. Используй прицел. Глубоко вдохни.

— Опусти пистолет, Кью, — раздался голос 007 откуда-то из глубин здания. — Алек, со мной ЦРУ. У тебя пять минут, чтобы покинуть остров.

— Врешь, Джеймс, — протянул Алек. — Тебе никогда не нравилось работать с ЦРУ.

— Грищенко мертв, Алек. Четыре минуты.

 

Алек бросил взгляд на охранника, и тот молча ушел. Сам он забрал пистолет из рук Кью и осмотрелся, изучая потенциально удачные для нападения точки. Секунду спустя вернулся охранник и еле заметно кивнул. Алек вздохнул.

— Джеймс. Вечно ты мне все веселье портишь.

— Прости.

— Ну, раз нам все равно не заплатят, полагаю, нет смысла торчать тут и дальше, — решил Алек и вдруг склонился к Кью и быстро и жестко его поцеловал, не обращая внимания на протесты. Прежде чем скрыться в здании, он добавил: — Насчет ЦРУ ты врешь, Джеймс. Но в этот раз я тебя отпущу, в память о старых временах. Do svidania, moia lubov, Бэнджамин. И на будущее — не повторяйся. До любого бы дошло, что ты просто тянешь время. — Алек коротко, понимающе улыбнулся и исчез в тени.

— Ублюдок, — пробормотал Кью и, пошатываясь, рванулся к Тьяго, развязал его руки, скинул с головы стакан и стиснул в объятьях. Тьяго погладил его спине, приговаривая что-то, как он надеялся, утешающее. Голова у него шла кругом. Он посмотрел в темные провалы здания, где скрылись Алек и «Черные псы». Может, не он один стал сентиментальным.

— М, — Вышедший из тени Джеймс пошел к ним, хрустя галькой.

— Ты сказал «три часа», 007. Опаздываешь, — рявкнул Кью, не поднимая головы.

— Встретили не очень гостеприимно, — вежливо ответил Джеймс. — Манипенни нашла «Пигмалион». Корабль взят. Пять выживших из твоего отдела.

— Хорошо. — Тьяго напрягся, вспомнив фотографию убитого Джона, но заставил себя успокоиться. — Грищенко взламывал систему безопасности Гуантанамо Бэй. Хотел устроить восстание. Выпустить всех заключенных. В одиночку оживить мировой терроризм, как он сказал. В «Справедливости»* их ждали бы «Черные псы», проникнувшие туда под видом журналистов. Мне надо сделать пару звонков. Кью, займи терминал Грищенко, посмотри, может, получится чем-то помочь.

— Ладно. — Кью еще раз сжал его напоследок и отодвинулся. Поправив очки, он отправился к постройкам.

— Дай телефон, 007. Мой уничтожили.

Джеймс без лишних слов отдал ему сотовый, хотя взгляд, который он бросил на него после ухода Кью, был недобрым. Тьяго подавил вздох. Этим он займется потом, когда они разберутся с Гуантанамо.

________________  
Примечания:  
* Справедливость, Camp Justice (англ) — часть Гуантанамо Бэй, где проходят слушания.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если в ком живет хищник...

XII.

Джеймс ускользнул, когда Тьяго поглотил хаос, охвативший МИ-6 после их возвращения. Настроение у него было мрачнее некуда. Он по привычке написал отчет, пусть и короткий, отдал его Манипенни и сразу же забрал положенное после миссии пособие. Потом зашел в винный бар неподалеку от своей квартиры и пил до тех пор, пока рефлексы агента не заставили его остановиться, и начал уже оглядывать помещение в поисках перспективных в плане компании на ночь женщин — или мужчин — как вдруг ему на поясницу опустилась теплая ладонь.

— Прости, что заставил тебя ждать, — протянул Тьяго, щекоча горячим дыханием ему ухо, и Джеймс, хоть и невольно расслабился от уверенного прикосновения чужой руки, все равно сделал недовольное лицо.

— Сэр.

— Мы не на службе. Зови меня по имени. — Тьяго глянул на его бокал и опустился на стул рядом, приглашающе коснувшись теплым бедром. — Почему не скотч?

— Нет настроения, — признался Джеймс. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как охранник Алека поставил тот долбаный стакан Тьяго на голову, как дрожала рука Кью с наставленным на него пистолетом. Дураку было ясно, что Кью никогда прежде не держал оружия в руках, и Джеймс заставил себя рискнуть, хотя все его инстинкты и опыт кричали о том, что нужно ждать до более удобного случая.

— Понимаю. — Тьяго вдруг посмотрел на него неожиданно трезво. — Я имел право принять те решения, которые принял, Джеймс.

— И свалял дурака, Тьяго.

— Ну, время от времени и мне хочется рискнуть. — Тьяго пожал плечами без следа раскаяния. — Та фотография с Джоном... я был в ярости. Я не знал, что там будет Бенджамин. Может, поступил бы иначе.

— Например, позвал подкрепление?

— О. — Тьяго оскалился. — Но ты ведь знаешь, как мы не любим подкрепление.

Джеймс в самом деле знал — Алек был единственным агентом с двумя нулями, чье присутствие он терпел и с кем мог охотиться вместе — и от этой мысли настроение упало еще больше. Джеймс продолжил пить, глядя в бокал, и Тьяго добавил:

— Мне жаль, что с Алеком так вышло.

— Почему? — пораженно спросил Джеймс, поднимая глаза на Тьяго. — Он — предатель. Он пытался тебя убить.

— Мне жаль не его, — пояснил Тьяго. — Мне жаль, что ты потерял друга.

Джеймс хотел огрызнуться в ответ, обнажить зубы в ухмылке, но вместо этого снова выпил, уже медленнее, смакуя вкус. Почему-то ему было больнее, чем с Веспер, может быть потому, что рана была еще слишком свежа, предательство ранило слишком глубоко и неожиданно. Они познакомились еще в Итоне. Джеймсу всегда казалось, что они будут рядом всегда, что когда станут старыми и неповоротливыми, умрут вместе в какой-нибудь дыре в Сибири или, если повезет, в месте поэкзотичней, и до последнего вздоха будут друг друга подкалывать. Или, случись вдруг чудо и доживи они до пенсии, превратятся в двух ворчливых стариков, которые будут зависать в МИ-6 и выводить из себя все новые и новые поколения агентов.

— Ты пошлешь меня за ним? — спросил Джеймс, с раздражением заметив, как дрожит голос. Тьяго посмотрел на него так, словно Джеймс сказал что-то странное.

— Нет. Только не тебя. Если мне придется отдать такой приказ, им займется другой агент. Но, думаю, сейчас нам и без него есть чем заняться.

На вкус Джеймса, это чересчур напоминало жалость, но он ничего не сказал, пока Тьяго не добавил:

— Он мог убить нас обоих, если бы действительно хотел. Ты бы даже до острова не доехал.

В этом Джеймс не сомневался.

— Он убил трех ребят из отдела Кью.

— Не он, это сделали его люди по приказу Грищенко. Это не значит, — признал Тьяго. — Что я не пристрелю его, если вдруг снова увижу. Но та ненависть, которой были наполнены убийства — она исходила от Грищенко. Гуантанамо его сломала. Он ненавидел не только меня, но и тех, кого я пощадил. Бенджамина и других. Он мечтал их уничтожить. И мне бы отомстил, и освободителям своим помог.

— Это не меняет того, что Алек — предатель.

— Верно. — Тьяго отобрал у Джеймс стакан, допил и поставил на стойку. — Но проблемы бывают серьезные и не очень, и мне кажется, что сейчас нам не стоит волноваться по поводу Алека. Вставай, Джеймс. Пора домой.

Колючий холод ночного Лондона протрезвил Джеймса, и к тому времени, когда они добрались до его квартиры, он уже слишком остро ощущал присутствие Тьяго и исходящее от него тепло. Тот шел совсем рядом, игнорируя взгляды случайных прохожих — в происходящем между ними невозможно было ошибиться. Джеймс понял, что ему наплевать, опасения давно сменило любопытство, а потом и голод. Остановившись у дверей, он завозился с ключами, и Тьяго снова опустил ладонь ему на поясницу.

Нетерпеливо прорычав, Джеймс придавил его к стене, как только справился с замком, и требовательно поцеловал. В их поцелуе не было ничего, кроме зубов и цепких пальцев, и пульсирующей под похотью ярости. Он целовал Тьяго, пока тот не заерзал, задыхаясь, пока его безупречный костюм не превратился в помятую тряпку, когда Джеймс запустил руки под бледно-голубую рубашку, жадно лапая подтянутый живот.

— Джеймс, погоди, — ахнул Тьяго, а потом зарычал: — Нет, нет, нет, не смей... — когда Джеймс схватил его рубашку в кулак и дернул, осыпав ковер дождем из оторвавшихся пуговиц. Джеймс снова его поцеловал, и Тьяго укусил его, жестко, до крови, но тот лишь затолкал выступившую кровь ему же в рот, и Тьяго жестко стиснул его шею и застонал.

— Puta madre, — пробормотал Тьяго, пытаясь осмотреть рубашку, но лишь вскрикнул и дернулся, потому что Джеймс впился зубами ему в шею под воротничком.

— Не отвлекайся, Тьяго

— Ты еще пожалеешь, — пообещал Тьяго, но с трудом подавил стон, когда Джеймс прихватил старый шрам, тянувшийся от ключицы к ребрам, а потом охнул, потому что Тьяго в ответ одобрительно схватил его за задницу и мурлыкнул: — В спальню?

Джеймс бросил взгляд через плечо.

— Слишком далеко.

— Джеймс. — Тьяго нахмурился, но Джеймс уже снова вылизывал его рот, заглушая возражения, и тянул за собой в комнату, надеясь добраться хотя бы до дивана. Тьяго сделал вдруг сделал подсечку, и Джеймс, вскрикнув, рефлекторно откатился, дернул на себя протянутую ему руку, и они оба повалились на пол, целуясь и кусаясь, сходя с ума от привкуса крови. Наконец Тьяго подмял его под себя и, хищно улыбаясь, уселся сверху, скидывая погубленные пиджак и рубашку. Джеймс с похабной улыбкой подался вперед бедрами, и Тьяго зашипел сквозь зубы. Возможно, чисто по привычке, но он не забывал держать себя в форме — под всеми этими идеальными костюмами скрывалось сильное тренированное тело, испещренное целой сетью шрамов. Джеймсу не терпелось узнать их историю.

— Как ты хочешь? — хрипло спросил он, хватая его за бедра и наблюдая, как Тьяго быстро расправляется сначала со своим, а потом с его ремнем и отшвыривает их в сторону.

— Хм. — Тьяго окинул его голодным жадным взглядом. — Я еще не решил.

 

— Поторапливайся, — задыхаясь, посоветовал Джеймс. Тьяго занялся его рубашкой, оттолкнув его руку, когда он попытался помочь; в конце концов Джеймс просто улегся на спину и стал ждать, чувствуя себя так, будто его разворачивают, как подарок, дюйм за дюймом, под взглядом, который прожигал насквозь. Тьяго стянул с его плеч рубашку, и они снова поцеловались, но теперь так, словно помечали друг друга. Поцелуи отдавали кровью и вином, и у Джеймса голова шла кругом. Еще немного, и он начал бы умолять, а они ведь еще даже не разделись.

— Я хочу выебать из тебя всю твою наглость, — прошептал Тьяго ему на ухо, влажно и медленно проведя по нему языком. — Можешь лечь на спину и думать об Англии.

— Думаешь, мне не понравится?

— О, мистер Бонд, — протянул Тьяго. В глазах его плескалось тяжелое, опасное желание, и он наклонился над Джеймсом, возясь с его брюками и боксерами. Совместными усилиями им удалось избавиться от остатков одежды, и Тьяго жадно выгнулся навстречу рукам Джеймса, впивавшимся ему в спину и оставлявшим новые шрамы.

Тьяго пришел подготовленным — и, как бы Джеймс ни ухмылялся, когда тот выудил из кармана смазку и презервативы, на самом деле он испытал облегчение — ни за что на свете они не добрались бы до спальни, только не с той яростью, которая захватила сейчас Джеймса и отголоски которой он чувствовал в Тьяго, и поэтому только стиснул зубы и зашипел, когда в него проник первый смазанный палец.

Он давно таким не занимался, хотя бы потому, что с женщинами было во многом легче, не говоря уж о том, что в некоторых странах секс с мужчиной мог принести немало неприятностей, и заставил себя успокоиться, расслабиться, даже когда губы скользнули по шее, по бьющемуся под кожей пульсу, не столько лаская, сколько пробуя на вкус. Сердце его забилось быстрее, кровь текла по венам жидким огнем, и теперь, когда он снова впился Тьяго в спину, ответом ему стал низкий опасный рык. Второй палец принес с собой боль, и Джеймс застонал, желая большего.

Натягивая презерватив, Тьяго уже матерился по-испански, и Джеймс рассмеялся, низко и хрипло, опьянев от ласк, больше похожих на насилие. Тьяго без лишних церемоний скатал его пиджак и подсунул ему под задницу, ухватил за бедра и толкнулся внутрь, принеся с собой скорее боль, чем удовольствие. Джеймс уперся пятками ему под ягодицы, понуждая двигаться, оскалился, вцепившись пальцами в ковер, и со стоном задрожал, когда Тьяго наконец вошел до конца. Он сходил с ума от боли, от того, как хотелось еще, ахая и хрипя неприятности в плавящийся воздух между ними, когда Тьяго решил проследить губами путь от его плеча до изгиба шеи.

Боль мучительно медленно уходила, превращаясь в первые робкие всполохи удовольствия, чувство заполненности становилось приятным и больше не вызывало отторжения, и когда Джеймс дернул бедрами, Тьяго напрягся.

— Ну? — хриплым от похоти голосом подстегнул Джеймс, и едва успел поймать ответный блеск его глаз и острых зубов, как Тьяго отодвинулся и рванулся вперед, входя невозможно глубоко. Воздух наполнился влажными непристойными звуками, с которыми соединялись их тела; Тьяго двигался в своем ритме, не спеша, пока не задел что-то в Джеймсе, и тот не заорал; после этого он сорвался.

Джеймс представлял, как будет выглядеть утром, весь в синяках и ссадинах от ковра, по которому проезжался спиной и плечами, но все равно подстегивал Тьяго, упираясь пятками ему в задницу, и оскалившись, когда тот лишь рассмеялся и, упершись в пол рядом с его плечом, свободной рукой крепко сжал его член. Насухую было почти больно, и Джеймс закричал, запрокидывая голову и выплескиваясь на длинные изящные пальцы.

Тьяго зарычал в ответ что-то нечленораздельное, почти перестав двигаться, выжидая, пока Джеймс обмякнет, а потом начал вколачиваться в него снова, дрожа и сбиваясь с ритма, пока наконец не замер, стиснув плечо Джеймса.

— Я любил ту рубашку, — пожаловался Тьяго позже, когда Джеймс, несмотря на подкашивающиеся ноги, умудрился вытереть их обоих и перетащить в постель. — Она была от «Прада», несносный ты дикарь.

— Куплю тебе новую.

Тьяго посмотрел на него с подозрением, но быстро смягчился, когда Джеймс прижался к его губам и скользнул языком внутрь. Джеймс неторопливо провел ладонью по его талии, по самому старому шраму, бледной тонкой линии, шедшей по ноге к изгибу бедра, и Тьяго низко заурчал, то ли недовольно, то ли сыто, и потянул его к себе, снова целуя.

 

12.0.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто целовался с бульдогом, — безжалостно сообщил ему Кью, которого он позвал, чтобы обсудить очередное, спасибо взрыву, переоснащение техотдела.

— Откуда все эти розы? — в отместку поинтересовался Тьяго и ухмыльнулся, глядя, как Кью мучительно покраснел.

— Похоже, меня решил преследовать мой похититель.

— Скорее, решил продолжить преследование, — рассеянно заметил Тьяго.

— Его наемники убили Джона и остальных, — прожег его взглядом Кью. — Как только я выясню, где он, пошлю туда маленький ядерный заряд. Если потребуется, хакну центр управления США.

Тьяго наморщил нос, не до конца понимая, шутит Кью или действительно настолько взбешен.

— Мне, конечно, очень хочется разобраться с «Черными псами», но ядерный взрыв — это перебор.

Кью, похоже, задумался.

— А если дроном? Чуть-чуть?

— А дроном можно «чуть-чуть»?

— А еще, — настойчиво продолжил Кью. — Его преданные последователи уничтожили МАНДАЛУ. У нас была резервная копия в облачном хранилище, но нам по-прежнему нужна новая техника, и то недодавленное Бондом недоразумение из поезда не пойдет. Я отказываюсь работать на ширпотребе. Никакого Dells.

— После обеда я поговорю с министром, — успокаивающе пообещал Тьяго, увидев входящего в кабинет Джеймса. Тот кивнул Кью, не обратив внимания на физиономию, которую тот скорчил при виде его припухшего рта.

— Господи, чем вы занимались? Пытались друг друга сожрать?

— Нуу, — протянул Джеймс. Кью, поняв, что сказал, залился краской.

— Честное слово, М. Вкус у тебя отсутствует напрочь. Ты что, его личное дело не читал? У него нездоровая любовь к женщинам с именами вроде Ханни Гудхэд и Пусси Галор. Не удивлюсь, если он заразный.

— Могу тебя с ними познакомить, — вежливо предложил Джеймс, и Кью бросил на него взгляд, полный ужаса и отвращения.

— По крайней мере, постарайтесь не заниматься этим в офисе.

— Не пропадать же кабинету со звукоизоляцией и непроницаемыми окнами, — невинно заметил Тьяго, с наслаждением глядя, как взбешенный Кью вылетел из двери. По крайней мере, мальчики, похоже, приходили в себя, хотя и были пока непривычно тихими. Особенно радостно было видеть, что и Кью заметно успокоился и даже отказался уходить на больничный. Наверное, боялся, что Тьяго воспользуется его отсутствием и закупит в техотдел «ширпотреб». Иногда они просто убивали его своим недоверием.

Потребовался не один час, чтобы навести в МИ-6 порядок, прогнать задержавшихся у снятой с поезда техники агентов ЦРУ, убедить Кью и остальных отнестись к обязательному психологическому тестированию и консультированию серьезно, пообщаться с Даунинг-стрит и отдельно с секретарем по безопасности, так что искать Бонда Тьяго отправился уже ближе к утру, до крайности мрачный и до сих пор слишком взбудораженный, чтобы пойти домой отдыхать. Случившееся... кое-чему его научило. И определенно взбодрило. Он уже и забыл, каково это — танцевать с другим хищником.

— Вы меня звали? — бесстрастно спросил Джеймс, хотя в его глазах по-прежнему горело то спокойное любопытство, которое так влекло Тьяго. Он взял папку с надписью «Совершенно секретно», обошел стол и легонько хлопнул ей по груди Джеймса.

— Готовы поработать, 007?

— С удовольствием, М, — бархатным голосом протянул Джеймс и коротко, дразняще коснулся его губ. — С удовольствием.


End file.
